You Were There
by JustBecca-x
Summary: Bella is sent to the orphanage which Edward lives in. Through their traumas they become each others everything. After a heart breaking seperation what will happen when they reunite years later? will they reconcile their love? R&R *AH* -HU/CO.-ROM.-FRI.-
1. A Meeting by Fate

**Hey everybody ******

**This is a new story I cam up with and I hope you enjoy it. I have read many to do with this but I always change something in my head so I though I would forever shut myself up and make one.**

**Please review!!! Read my other stories too – and review!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV Bella – 10 years

Another day, another move. I have spent my life in seventeen different orphanages, twelve different foster families and to top it off, I am moving to number eighteen on the list of orphanages.

I pull up to a fairly large building in a town called forks. Great, named after cutlery, what promises. I step out of my social workers car and go to grab my bags.

I may be ten, but the things that have happened and my personality scream older so I don't miss much. The look she was giving me was definitely filled with hidden messages. 'please let this work' and 'is this it' and 'I hope she would just bloody stick'.

I wasn't a naughty child, at all. I kept to myself _a lot. _But because of what has happened to me, they do tests every so often and if they sense that I am not happy, I am moved.

You cannot blame me from not being happy but sometimes I think my quiet personality mixes in those results.

Sarah grabbed my tiny case while I had the duffle bag. She led me into a reception and sat me down. I could hear the screams and laughter from somewhere else in the building and I found my ten year old self feel longing.

Sarah appeared in front of me and gave me her signature 'please just be happy already' smile and left me in the hands of Mr. Mitchell, a balding short man with worn out features.

He decided to lead me to my bedroom which I would have to myself and let me put my things away. The room was fairly small, plain and had a single bed squashed into the corner. I dropped my bags onto my new bed and decided to look around.

I crept outside the room and instantly heard a lot of noise coming from one of the ground floor rooms. I made my way down the stairs but tripped on the last few steps. I landed at the bottom with a thump.

I tried to stand up but my ankle just throbbed with pain. I let out a slight yelp when I repeated my try but I couldn't do it. I decided just to sit it out; somebody would come sooner or later.

I must have been there for ten minutes or so before I heard a shuffling from around one of the corners. Fifteen seconds later, there he stood.

He had beautiful penny coloured hair and he had perfect features and even though his face had been contorted in worry, he was beautiful. He quickly sped over to me and kneeled beside me.

"Are you okay?" he was frantic as he asked this but I couldn't reply I just stared at his beautiful face.

"Hello? Are you okay miss?" he looked up from his scan and met my gaze. His eyes were beautiful. They pulled me in, further and further. They were pools of emerald and I would bathe in them all day if I had the option.

I couldn't form the words but I didn't need to. He seemed to relax into the stare and we stayed like that for what seemed to stay like that forever. He seemed to then snap out of it and the pained expression was back.

"Do you want me to get some help?"

"No!" I almost yelled back, then let out a nervous giggle.

He smiled a crooked grin and I melted. He gave me a stern, thoughtful look and awaited my words.

"Erm, no…well I er…no. I'm fine, I just need help up." I gave him a warm smile.

He have me a friendly smile, grabbed my arms and hoisted me up. He could tell I couldn't walk so put my arm around his shoulder and led up the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind but I think I should take you to my room." He gave me a questioning glance, asking for permission.

"If you…er…think so." I couldn't believe I was stuttering. I hope he'd be my friend; I might become happy and stay.

A few minutes later he had led me into his room, surprisingly it was my neighbouring room. He sat me down on his bed and put something underneath my ankle. As he moved it I hissed in pain.

"Oh God, did I hurt you miss?" I smiled at how polite he was to me.

"No, I'm fine. My names Bella, Bella Swan. What's your name?" I saw amusement in his eyes when he answered.

"Well Bella, Bella Swan, my name is Edward Cullen." I smiled, his name suited him perfectly.

"So Bella…Erm…how old are you?" hey, now I had him stuttering. I liked it when he said my name.

"I'm ten, how old are you Edward?" I liked saying his name too.

"I'm eleven Bella. You know, you seem a lot older than ten."

It was true I did act older and I was more mature but I guess when you've been through a lot, it changes you.

"Well that's what happens when you go though a lot" I said quietly, but he definitely heard. "you seem older too."

He looked at me like he was questioning something he wanted to say, it obviously won because his mouth opened and words came out.

"Well Bella, Bella Swan, I know that after I say this it will make me seem like a noral eleven year old but I am willing to test it. Will you be my friend?" he said the last part in the voice of a six year old.

I giggled and nodded my head as an answer.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship and so much more.

_**- That night –**_

I had been here for almost a day. I had spent the entire time with Edward and did not care for meeting anybody else. We had spoken about everything and anything and I think he knows me now more than any person ever has. We hadn't yet told one another why we were here but I knew I could tell him.

I had said goodnight to Edward and moved next door into my room when it was lights out for us both. As I got into bed I realised how alone I felt without Edward. He had made me forget my troubles and now, alone, they all cam back to me.

I tried to get to sleep, which I knew would bring more of the bad, but I couldn't. I spent a few hours trying when I finally nodded off.

EPOV

I said goodbye to Bella and once ready, I got into bed. Today had been a truly great day. I had no friends here and I was really glad to meet Bella. She was so beautiful, she was smart and funny and wasn't all over me. The boys here were threatened by me and the girls had crushes. Even the older ones.

I looked about 15, yes, but it was still stupid.

I tossed and turned for hours. I had locked my past into an unreachable part of my mind and finding Bella, somebody who actually cares for me, brought it all back.

I woke up to some noises coming from next door. I hadn't realised I was asleep but knowing there were noises in Bella's room was definitely not going to let me sleep again.

I got up and sneaked out of my room. I heard more murmurs from Bella so I quickly went inside her room and shut the door behind me.

There in Bella's bed was a sleeping angel. My Bella, my friend, my angel. She was tossing and turning, the blankets twisted with her legs. I was paralysed, staring.

"No!" this was definitely not a murmur. I ran to her side, she was still asleep.

"No, don't! please…just…please!" I had to calm my angel down.

"Shh, Bella it's okay. I'm here, nothing can hurt you." I soothed her in her sleep.

I saw a faint smile cross her lips before she spoke again.

"Edward…my Edward…I need you." I smiled to myself, my friend, my angel, my Bella needed me.

I stood to leave when I heard her again. She was awake.

"Edward?" her voice was thick with sleep.

"Yes my Bella?"

BPOV

He said 'my Bella' not Bella but _my_ Bella. I was his and he was mine. It didn't make me think 'why was he in my room in the early hours in the morning', it made me think 'don't leave'.

"I need you." It wasn't meant to but it came out as a sob

"I know." Even though he didn't say it, I knew he needed me too.

Without any warning he climbed over me and came under the blankets. He placed his arm around me and put his lips next to my ear. I hadn't noticed that I was now crying. I never cried.

"Bella, you are a beautiful, kind, loving, intelligent, funny and all round perfect person"

"no-" he cut me off.

"Yes, you are. You are my Bella, my friend, my angel. Angel, don't be sad, you have so much to give and…well…I need you."

He snuggled closer to me and kissed my forehead. He whispered words into my ear and started to hum something beautiful. I knew I wouldn't sleep and I was in bliss.

"I had a nightmare." He knew.

"Yes you did. And you spoke in your sleep, did you know?" oh god.

"What did I say?!" I said almost too loudly.

"Shh Bella, don't worry. First you were screaming 'no' and 'please'. That's when I came in and started to calm you down. Then you said…you…"

"What Edward?"

"You said my name and that you needed me." I didn't need to think about my reply.

"I do need you. Thank you for soothing me and thank you for staying. I don't usually sleep, I get nightmares."

"Would you like to tell me about them…you know, if you'd like."

I knew I could and I knew I wanted to but it was hard.

"I…I don't know if I can." I sobbed.

He grabbed me and spun my around to face him.

"Bella you can tell me anything but I will tell you first if you wish." I nodded for him to go on.

"My parents were Elizabeth and Edward Cullen. Eleven years ago they had me, the junior Edward Cullen. When I was three my father began to drink a lot. He worked and my mother was a stay at home mum. He would come in, in the early hours of the morning too drunk for anybody's good and it lead to troubles between the two of them. They would argue and he would go out longer and drink more. This lasted until I was five.

One day he went out and came back in the hours of the morning as usual but this time we were not in bed. My mother and I had fallen asleep in front of the television. I was awoken by the slamming if my front door and so was my mother. I could feel my mother stiffen beneath me and even though I was five I knew something bad was about to happen.

He came in to the room and there was chaos. He picked me up and threw me against the nearest wall and went after my mother. She was trying to come and help me when he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back towards him. I was severely hurt but couldn't let him hurt my mum. I tried to stand but I couldn't. he was beating her and so all I could do was scream at him. "Let go of mummy" and "I hate you!" but all this did was fuel his anger.

Once my mother had passed out he came for me, I was still saying words of hate. All I remember was his fist colliding with my face. This lasted for a couple of weeks until one early morning, he took it too far. Neighbours called the police but he got away. I was in hospital when they told me she didn't make it. I was alone. I was sent into care here and have been ever since."

I didn't know what to say so I did what I could. I pulled him to me and held him as tight as I could. I cried for him and I repeated apologies. I could see him holding back sobs.

"Edward I am so sorry. That should have never happened. I won't let anything like that happen again."

"It's okay Bella, it wasn't your fault. Now, you can tell me if you'd like."

"I know you went into great detail but I can't, for the sake of my sanity. But, I will tell you what happened roughly. I am daughter to Renee Dwyer and somebody named Charlie swan. The person who I saw as my father was Phil Dwyer. I never met my real dad because my mother left him before I was born.

One night I awoke to screams. It basically ended up with some creep murdering Renee and Phil and leaving me for dead. It was the worst moment of my life. I haven't been able to sleep properly, eat properly or do anything. It's like I am forever tainted.

I have been moved to so many homes and I can never stay. They test me, you see, to see if I am happy. If I am I stay but if not I go. I can never be adopted because Renee had said that if she were to die I could only go into care of my real father and I don't even know who he is!" I was now crying uncontrollably and on the verge of hyperventilating.

Edward immediately pulled me into his chest and I spent what seemed like forever staining his shirt with my tears. After a while I felt him push me back a little and he tilted my face to stare at him.

"Bella I am so sorry. You did not deserve that and if I ever find who did it to you I swear I'll…well what I want to say is I will be here for as long as you need me. Maybe…maybe…"

"Maybe what Edward?" I hiccupped the words out between sobs.

"Well, maybe you'll be happy and…stay…with me." He moved his gaze from mine and started to twirl a piece of my hair.

"Edward" I tilted his head so his searching gaze met mine. "Edward, I could never let you go."

Relief flooded his eyes and we held onto each other for dear life. I knew if it wasn't Edward I wouldn't have been able to sleep but we helped each other.

That night I had no nightmares, but only dreams of me and my Edward, my friend, my angel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed that ******

**Please read and review and give any ideas if you have them x**

**Becca_x**


	2. Free Day Fun

**Heyyaa all ,**

**I hope this chapter is a hit and I hope you enjoy it x**

**I have loads of hits for all my stories but nearly no reviews, I know that it could just be cause the stories suck (which they probably do) but even then just tell me if they're really that bad x**

**Enjoy _ x**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Bella is eleven and Edward has just turned twelve_

BPOV

It's the middle of summer, Edward has just had his birthday and I will soon also be twelve. The past year or so has been the best of my life. So far I haven't been through any tests but I hope they see how happy I have become.

I still keep to myself but now Edward is not just my best friend but a part of me too and so it's always just me and him. He is amazing and I really don't deserve such a wonderful friend.

He still looks about fifteen and is extremely handsome so all the girls, who are just hitting puberty and older, are extremely jealous of the fact he doesn't give them a second glance because he's always looking at me.

We tell each other everything and since the moment we met have had this amazing connection. He once told me we were built for each other and I believe it fully.

It turned out that once he had got me to sleep we couldn't sleep without each other. So every night he would sneak into my room and find some way of getting me into a peaceful slumber. Mrs. Mitchell, Mr. Mitchell's wife who also works here, knows that Edward comes. When she first found out she tried to stop it but once she realised we weren't sleeping she seemed to understand. She contacted Sarah whom on seeing me said that it obviously had made me happier.

Right now I was lying next to Edward in the garden of the home as it was a particularly sunny day for forks. One thing that I didn't like, all the rain in the world seems to come here.

"Edward?" I called his name while he twirled my hair in his fingers.

"Yes Bella?" he raised his eyebrows and gave me a warm smile.

"Is there anything I don't know about you?" I thought there might be something yet a part of me, I don't know why, hoped there not to be.

"Hmmm…there are probably small things that I haven't remembered myself but I guess there is one thing I haven't told you."

I couldn't believe my ears. He said it like it was nothing. He hadn't told me something, I felt tears prick my eyes.

Upon noticing this he shot upwards and leant over me, making sure I was looking him in the eye.

"Oh Bella I didn't mean it like that!" his eyes were sad which made me even more so.

"I thought you'd told me everything and you said it like it was nothing." My frown was now prominent and his eyes he grew frantic to answer.

"No! I do tell you everything it's just…this thing I have been planning to show you but it has to be special!"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Edward; I didn't mean to be like that. I just want to know all of you because you're my truest, most loved friend. In fact my only friend and because of you I don't need any more."

He leant down and kissed my cheek. We both had big goofy grins and he lay back down and continued playing with my hair. I then realised what he had said and shot up.

"Bella what is it?" worry was in his tone.

"When are you showing me?"

"When you next have your next free day. I have mine then also because Mrs. Mitchell has helped me plan it."

"Edward it will be great! But…"

His eyebrows furrowed and he had a slight look of rejection in his eyes.

"But what? It's okay if you don't want to." He looked down at his hands.

"No I do! It's just…you know I don't like surprises and well…if you spent any money Edward Cullen I'll-"he cut me off before I could finish.

"Bella, I know and frankly right now I don't care. I have done this for you and you deserve all the surprises in the world and for somebody to spend their every penny on you. No, I did not spend money but just accept it and don't whine!"

I just gaped at him. I hadn't a clue he felt this way and I was shocked. I didn't know my mouth was open until he shut it for me.

He gave me his famous crooked grin before adding

"You'll catch flies if you do that."

_One week later –_

Sarah visited yesterday and told me my next testing date. By the time it comes I will be twelve, almost thirteen, and Edward will be thirteen. It seems so weird seeing as I usually had them every few months but I guess Sarah saw how happy I was.

I was, happy that is. I was extra happy today though. Today was my free day with Edward. I had no idea what we were going to do but I didn't care as long as I had my best friend with me.

I was in my room with Mrs. Mitchell and she was choosing what to wear for me. Yes I did mean for me, I tried but this is definitely not my area of expertise. I would have just picked something random but I knew how much effort Edward had put in into it.

She had chosen a dress that she and Mr. Mitchell had gotten me for Christmas. I had got that and my favourite book from Edward. This was a really good home.

The silk dress was a brownish colour covered in pinkish circles and swirls with a few sequins and finished with a brown silk belt. It had small sleeves and was extremely pretty. **A/N Picture on profile x**

Mrs. Mitchell put my hair into big curls and let it fall loose over my shoulders and back. I wore a pair of white flats and a white butterfly clip. **A/N Link on profile x **After Mrs. Mitchell gave me the all clear I went to meet Edward downstairs in the reception.

I walked slowly down the steps because I didn't want to ruin the outfit that Mrs. Mitchell spent so much time on and found Edward waiting at the bottom. His eyes went wide while looking at me but quickly went to a loving friendly expression. He looked real good in black slacks a white shirt.

"You look beautiful." He gave me my favourite crooked grin and motioned for me to link his arm.

"Well you don't look too shabby yourself." I giggled as he chuckled beside me.

Mrs. Mitchell led us to her car instead of the van because there was only the two of us. Me and Edward sat in the back as she drove us to an unknown location.

"Now I will drive you both and pick you up at seven. You have to stick to the places you told me Edward. Edward, take care of her and good luck both of you." She gave us a warm smile and carried on driving.

"Bella?" Edward woke me up from my thoughts.

"Yes Edward?"

"When I was four my mother put a load of money in a find for when I was eighteen. It was from my grandparents and family members. She was also saving for me but decided to create a different fund. She wanted me to learn something so paid for lessons and ever since I wad four I learnt. My father never knew so he never stole from either of my funds."

"What did you learn?" I asked, intrigued.

"Now that my Bella is your surprise." I decided to do the only thing that I could to get him to tell. I pouted and gave a puppy dog face.

"No! please Bella not the face! Please don't do it I really want it to be a surprise. Fine, I just wont look at you!" he snapped his head away and stared out of the window.

"Oh fine. But Edward?"

He turned his head to answer me.

"Thank you for this, all of this. I really don't deserve you." I gave him a heartfely smile.

"No angel, don't ever think that. Its I who doesn't deserve you."

I kissed his cheek and leant my head on his shoulder. We were both grinning like idiots.

"Okay, we're here you two. Be good and have fun!" she gave me a knowing wink, which confused me but I smiled anyways.

We were on a street near the woods and there was a set of stairs that led under ground. He grabbed my hand and started to walk toward the staircase. I froze and he caught on.

"Bella, I promise its okay. Trust me?"

I looked him in the eyes and I instantly started to move. When we reached the steps, Edward held me close on his side knowing that if I fell on these it would hurt.

There was a small black door to the side of us and Edward pulled out a key and opened it. Inside was a fairly large room with a window next to the door overlooking the staircase. It had a small kitchen like area and a sofa. The carpet was gold and the walls were black. On the other side of the room, in the centre, was an old but beautiful black grand piano.

I gasped as I gazed at the beautiful instrument. Was he going to play for me? My answer cam as he moved swiftly to the piano and sat at the bench. He seemed nervous so I slowly walked over to him and sat next to him on the bench.

"You know, I have never played for anybody other than my teacher?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. This place…you have a key?" that was the part I didn't quite get.

"While I was taking lessons my mother noticed that for a four year old, I was a natural. At the time, her parents were alone and were quite well off. She didn't exactly get on with them so never took there money. Only the gifts for me to put in the fund. Well one day she decided I should have a place and something to practice on for when I was older, so she plucked up the courage to ask them and once they found it was for me, gave it to her.

She brought me this place but couldn't afford the piano yet. My grandparents died just after she did, that's why I don't live with them. They left me a lot of money for my fund and this piano. They really did love me and her but never really liked my father. Our names were engraved and put on the top."

I looked and there was 'Edward & Elizabeth' in beautiful writing on a silver plaque. The room went silent and I found myself staring at the keys. Before I could stop myself words slipped from my mouth.

"Would you play…for me?"

He looked up and I saw pain in his eyes but once he met my gaze they turned warm.

"You inspired this one." He gave me a beautiful smile before turning to the keys.

He played the most beautiful song I had ever heard. It was familiar then I realised, it was me. It was sweet and light representing my life before all this then dark and sad for the trauma's, it became hectic for my moving until it became sweet once again but this time more powerful. It was beautiful and happy and so real and it was us. It was us meeting and him making me whole.

The song finished but I knew it wasn't over, so much more will happen. I hadn't realised until now that there were tears flowing down my face.

He looked up cautiously and when he met my gaze I made certain that all the love I had was in my eyes.

"It's perfect." I said stated.

"It's you." He said simply.

By now it was two o'clock and we had talked about everything. He had tried to teach me the scales but I was hopeless. He stood up suddenly and went to a fridge. Inside all the shelved had been removed so a picnic basket could fit inside.

"Come on Bella, its time for part two."

Before I could question him, he pulled me out the door and up the stairs. We crossed the road and headed for the forest.

"Edward, where are we going? We cant go in the forest, we'll get lost and I'll break my neck!"

He chuckled and turned to me.

"Bella I have come here all of my life, I know this place even more so than the back of my hand and you will not break your neck because I will not let you."

He grabbed my hand and we started to make our way through the forest. After about ten minutes Edward spoke up.

"You know there is actually another huge thing I've just realised you don't know?"

"Tell me Edward! Please!" he chuckled.

"My name isn't actually Edward Cullen." I laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I looked at him but his face was serious.

"What do you mean you're not Edward Cullen?" I asked perplexed.

"I am now, legally. You know how I said my grandparents were rich? They also had a good name. My mother's maiden name was Elizabeth Mason. My father, wanting to get be in the family's high title married as a Mason so she kept her maiden name. So I guess I lied when I said they were Mr and Mrs Cullen but I swear it wasn't intentional.

When the beatings started she would not leave him but even then I knew he repulsed her. She hated to do so because it was hers first but she could not stand me sharing both names with the monster who was my father. So secretly she changed it. My new surname was inspired by my mother's best friend and confident. He was Carlisle Cullen. I sort of remember him and I think I remember his fiancé Esme. They were like siblings but he moved away just before she died. I haven't seen him since."

Wow. There was a silence which I couldn't tell was a comfortable one or not.

"Edward Mason. It's nice, I like it."

After a few more minutes Edward stopped me.

"We're here."

He pulled me threw a few trees until we came to an opening. It was a beautiful meadow. I gasped. There were wild flowers and long grass and an amazing lake at the bottom.

He opened up the basket and pulled out a blanket. He laid it onto the ground and motioned for me to sit. He followed soon after and placed the basket in front of us. He opened it and pulled out sandwiches, biscuits, fruit drinks and we dug in.

Once we had finished everything and packed it all away we decided to just lay. We occasionally murmured to each other but other than that we stayed in a content silence.

We were both laying on our sides, his arms were around me and my head was on the top of his arm. His chin was tucked to my forehead. The hand around me was playing with my hair and the other was entwined with mine.

This day was the all time best day ever.

_That night –_

Edward had his arms around me and I was facing him. He was fast asleep and I couldn't help but watch him. He was so peaceful as he slept. He had a small smile on his lips and my heart was glowing.

Today was the best day ever. He was the best friend ever. For some reason my heart sags when I say friend but that's probably just because he is so much more.

I couldn't help but bring my hand to his cheek and rub circles. His eyes fluttered open and his mile widened.

He was about to say something when I interrupted him for once.

"Shh, sleep." I kissed his forehead then both his eyelids.

"Goodnight Edward. My Edward Anthony _Mason _Cullen."

That night I dreamt happy dreams of me and my Edward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really hope you enjoyed it !x**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : ) REVIEW PLEASE ! : )**

**Next chapters on its way x**

**Becca_x**


	3. Beautiful Birthdays

**Hey,x**

**I want to thank all my reviewers and readers : )**

**I really like writing this so please read and enjoy x**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W ! **

**R E A D & & R E V I E W ! **

**R E A D & & R E V I E W ! **

**Thanks x**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 – Beautiful Birthdays**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Both Edward and Bella are thirteen -_

BPOV

On May 13th of this year, I past my first happiness test. That day both Edward and I were completely nervous but he managed to assure me that I would be staying. He had a slight worry that he hadn't made me happy enough. I was shocked to say the least.

_Flashback-_

I was in the lounge with Edward when he called my name in a slightly alarmed, shy voice.

"Bella?" I looked at Edward. He seemed nervous which did not help my thoughts for what would happen in an hour.

"Yes Edward?" I asked warily.

"What if…what if I…what if I haven't made you happy enough, deep down. What if, because I'm not good enough, you have to move? What if you go and you forget me and forget what we've done?"

I stared at him in shock. Of all the things that had me worried, him making me happy was not one of them. Edward makes me so happy and I think I couldn't have been happier even if my parents were alive.

"Now you listen here Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are why I am happy. I have never, ever been this happy and it's because of you. Don't ever say you don't deserve me because it's I who doesn't deserve you. Don't ever think that! You have to promise me, pinkie promise you'll never think that again!" I franticly demanded him.

"I promise. I just…I…I just don't wanna loose you." He dry sobbed.

"You can't loose something if it never lets you go."

We held onto each other for dear life until it was time.

_End Flashback-_

Since then we both have probably the happiest people alive. There was two days since that have been extra special though. June 20th and September 13th. They were Edward and mines birthdays.

We were so joyful during both and we made sure everything was perfect. It made me happy to see him that way and I'm sure seeing me happy was a high for him too.

_June 20__th__ – Edward's birthday-_

I had been silently up since about five a.m. I have been watching Edward sleep and waiting for him to wake up. Today was his birthday.

I didn't have much spare money. All my money was in an account because when I was given what they had, it was put into one of those ones where I can't get to it until I am sixteen or eighteen, something like that.

I had decided to get him more than one thing. I just had to wait for him to get up so I could give them to him.

It was around 8:30 and I really wanted to wake him up. I decided, because it was his birthday, I would let him sleep longer. I thought I should go to the kitchen and set up his cake that Mr. Mitchell brought for him so it would be ready to blow out in bed.

I was wrapped in Edwards arms so I pulled away slowly. Only his hands were holding on now. I watched his face as I carefully tried to pry his hands from my back but as soon as he wasn't touching me, pain flashed across his face and he let out a strange kind of noise. Still sleeping, he put his arms back around me and pulled me tight to his chest. I smiled to myself. The cake could wait.

After another ten minutes he began to stir so I just lay my head on the pillow and watched him. His eyes fluttered open and once he met my gaze he gave me a wonderful smile.

"Hey" his voice was still full of sleep.

"Happy birthday." We smiled to each other and I hugged him closer and kissed his cheek.

"Here have this." I went to his bedside table, because we had slept in his room that night, and grabbed a handful of tic-tacs. I handed half to him and stuffed the other in my mouth.

"Why do I need these?" he asked incredulously.

"Because even though I don't think you have morning breath, which you don't 'cause you smell nice, the others will be in to say happy birthday and those jealous annoying boys will probably tease you by saying you have. The tic-tacs prove them wrong."

He smiled and stuffed them into his mouth.

"Good morning Bella." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Good morning Edward and today is your thirteenth birthday so it should be a good day too." I smiled and he chuckled. It sounded funny at the moment because his voice has started to drop.

"You know, birthdays are special so…I have something for you." I could see the excitement form in his eyes.

"You know you never have to get me anything, you're already all I need but you know…if you insist." I giggled and reached under his bed.

"It's been under my bed all this time?!" I couldn't help but laugh again.

"No silly, I snuck it in here yesterday."

I grabbed the first gift and pulled it upon the bed. It was wrapped in shine black paper with a gold ribbon. I would probably not be able to buy anything for a long while but for Edward it was worth it.

"Bella really, you shouldn't have. I'd be fine as long as I got to spend the day with you."

"Oh come on Edward, I know but sometimes you're too much of a gentleman. It's you birthday, open your damn gifts!" we giggled together as he picked up his first gift.

He pulled on the ribbon and then began to unwrap the paper. He gasped as the beautiful black leather book with intricate gold designs around the edges. In the centre there were the words

'The Beautiful Workings

of

Edward A. Mason Cullen'

written in gold.

"Open it!" I told him and he complied.

Inside were pages and pages of music paper for his compositions at the top of each page was his full name and the pages were slightly yellowed. He gasped as he flicked through the pages.

"Bella…" he was speechless.

"Shh, wait a sec…" I grabbed the small box under my bed and pulled it out. I put it into his hands and motioned for him to open it.

Inside was a beautiful silver heart with the letter 'B' engraved inside.

"I put it on a boy bracelet and I have the other one." I showed him my wrist by pulling up my shirt sleeve, revealing a heart bracelet with the letter 'E' engraved on it.

"Oh Bella, I will never ever take it off. This book is beautiful and…" he stopped and pounced on me, giving me the tightest of hugs.

After ten minutes of laughing, all the kids here barged though the door and squeezed inside. The jealous guys said bored happy birthdays through clenched teeth while the others smiled. The loved up girls all had cards and wanted to hug the daylights out of him and the others smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell got him a CD of his favourite artist and of his favourite composers. He got plenty of cards and little things from a few of the other kids.

"Bella, how about we go get you ready while we let Edward get himself ready." I nodded and she pulled everybody out of the room.

"I'll see you in a little bit." I told Edward as I kissed his cheek.

They smiled goofily at each other before separating.

When she walked next door to her room, Mrs. Mitchell was waiting for her with some kind of dress. She hadn't worn one since her free day with Edward, they really weren't her thing. Not that she had a thing.

The dress was a Lace and Satin Spaghetti Strap Short Pleaded Tiered and Lace Dress. It was black with a black silk ribbon that tied into a bow on the side. One other thing, the dress needed breasts.

"Bella dear, I found this wonderful dress in my daughter's closet and I knew it would be perfect. Since you're a growing girl" she motioned my chest "it should fit well."

After some primping and pulling I was ready. I had my hair in huge curls down my back. The dress fit perfectly and it turns out I actually do have boobs.

Mrs. Mitchell left the room to get something when somebody ran into my room. It was Angela. She was my only other friend here; she didn't have a crush on Edward and was quiet like me.

"Bell's you look beautiful!" she yelled at me. I blushed.

"Thanks Ang, what's up?" I smiled warmly at her.

"Can I…err…can I do your make up?" she asked warily.

"As long as you're not like Mrs. Mitchell with clothes then sure."

Ten minutes later Angela covered my eyes and moved me to the nearest room with a thin, full length mirror.

"And…look!"

I gasped. I actually looked a little…pretty. My eyes were a Smokey black but the rest of my make up was very natural with shiny pink gloss over my plump lips.

"Angela! It's amazing! Thank you!" she smiled at me.

"Well you better go give it a good use! Edward is waiting for you."

I ran to the stairs but knew that I had to descend slowly, I was not going to ruin today because of the obvious bullying from gravity.

"Bella are you-"he stopped dead in his tracks once his eyes were upon me. His jaw went slack and his eyes wide.

I swear I had the same expression. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button down shirt. He looked at least sixteen and that moment I realised something.

Edward wasn't just beautiful, caring, kind, loving, friendly and well, perfect. He was down right hot! I now realised why all the girls were head over heals for this thirteen year old boy.

"Err…Bella, you look…you look…you, wow." I giggled slightly as I continued my previous descend of the stairs.

"And you don't look too bad yourself…at all." His smile grew wider as he linked my arm with his.

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough." And with that we left.

I had decided t take Edward to an old deserted park that I had found with Angela the day we shared our free day. It was situated on the reservation near first beach. It was small but had a small area around the swings.

Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell knew what I wanted to do and had set up a picnic, blanket, CD player and other things before they drove us there.

It wad around two o'clock and they would pick us up at nine. We sat in the back of Mrs. Mitchell's car and talked about everything. Just as I noticed we were coming up to the reservation I pulled a dark silk blindfold out of my bag.

"Here, put this on." I threw him the blindfold and he looked at me incredulously.

"You aren't serio-"I cut him off.

"Yes I am, now do it!" in a second he had it on and his face turned to mine. He stuck out his hand and felt for my face. Once he found it, he grabbed both sides and pulled my face closer.

"You aren't gonna kill me and dump my body in the woods are you?"

"Of course not!" his body relaxed but I decided to mess with him.

"I'd dump it in the river." I mumbled quietly, knowing full well he could hear me.

"What!" I burst out laughing and really couldn't stop.

"You –laugh- are –laugh- so –laugh- gullible!"

"I'm not gullible, I just trust you." He said sadly. I instantly felt bad.

"Edward I-"he cut me off.

"Ha! Now who's gullible." We laughed together until the car came to a halt.

"Okay kids, I will be here at nine o'clock on the dot. Please remember that you are the only two I let do this so be careful. Good for you that I trust you both."

She smiled and I got out and made my way to his door. I opened it and pulled him up and out of the car. Mrs. Mitchell waved goodbye and drove away. I began to walk him but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bella, you can't blindfold me because if- when you fall I wont be able to catch you." I sighed.

"Okay, how about you keep your arms around me and just walk where I do so if I slip, you'll know." He smiled and nodded so I tucked myself under one of his arms and he entwined his fingers, creating a circle of him around me.

I walked on until we were in the park, at the blanket then sat him down. I opened the picnic basket and found what I was looking for. I could see him moving to take his blindfold off but I stopped him.

"open your mouth." I ordered and he complied.

I put a scoop of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream and he groaned at them taste.

"Mmm Bell's."

"You can take it off now." He pulled the blindfold off faster than I thought possible and took a long gaze of his surroundings.

"Where are we Bella?" he asked in awe.

"We're in a park on the reservation. I found it with Angela and thought it would be perfect."

He gave me a dazzling smile and dived into the picnic basket.

*

After we had eaten and listened to Claire de Lune for a while, we lay on the blanket and watch the sunset.

Edward was twirling my hair between his fingers as per usual and I was happy. I heard slight mumbling from Edward so I tried to make it out. It's then I heard one of the songs my mother used to sing to me and tears started to flow. I started to sing along and when he noticed that and the tears, he hugged me close and we sung together.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

Once we had finished the song I sat up, quickly followed by Edward and gave him a huge smile.

"Renee used to sing that to me. Edward you do know I will never leave you, don't you?"

"Of course and I would never leave you either."

We both had huge smiles and I gave him a huge hug and layed us back down and rested my head on his chest.

I quickly pulled my head up until it was directly over Edward's. Our noses were touching and we were both smiling. For some reason my eyes wondered down to his lips.

"Happy Birthday Edward." I whispered and then I quickly planted a small kiss on his lips.

I quickly saw the shock on his face and moved my head back down to his chest. I swear I heard him mumble 'best birthday ever' but I was probably mistaken. We layed there until it was time to go home.

_End of Flashback-_

We have never spoken or had a repeat of the kiss but I was glad he was my first kiss, though it wasn't a proper one. It was the best day of the year but drew with September 13th, my birthday.

_September 13__th__- My Bella's Birthday_

I woke up and found the bed empty. I twisted and turned hoping to find Edward. I panicked, big time. I threw the covers off me and checked the clock. It was seven thirty which meant nobody would be up for about an hour and a half.

I quickly jumped put of bed causing me to trip and land on the floor with a thump. I got to my feet and shuffled to the door. I opened it a crack but nobody was there. I ran into his room but it was empty.

I decided to look downstairs. I crept down towards the kitchen and found it empty. I grabbed a roller from the drawer and snuck around the home. Just when I thought he was nowhere I heard shuffling coming from the lounge. I slowly made my way to it and pushed through the door swinging the rolling pin.

"Bella what are you doing?" I opened one of my eyes to see Edward sitting on a sofa looking like he's been waiting for me.

"I thought…I…it doesn't matter. Where were you?" I asked, frantic by the end of it.

"Happy Birthday!" he whispered loudly.

I had totally forgotten. Birthdays were really fun when I had parents but since then I'd never really enjoyed them. I had a feeling Edward may have changed that.

True I had already shared two birthdays with him but this was the day I became a teenager, totally different.

"Oh my goodness! Edward I forgot, damn that was bad. I can't believe you got up this…you just always…I can't…" I thought for a second.

"Thank you." I whispered the pounced on him and enveloped him in a hug. I planted butterfly kisses all over his face and wrapped my legs around him. After about a minute or so I jumped off him and blushed a deep crimson.

"Sorry Edward I didn't mean to, I just…thanks." I gave him a heartfelt smile.

"It's okay," he said while chuckling "I got you something bells."

He went to grab for something when I jumped in front of him and grabbed his arms.

"Mr. Cullen you did not spend obscene amounts of money like you usually do, no scratch that, you did not spend money?"

"Bells, shut up." It shit me up.

He pulled out a box and passed it to me. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen in my life. It had a think silver chain with a heart hanging from it which was covered in tiny diamonds. They sparkled beautifully and I really wanted to cry.

"Edward I-"

"Bella, don't Edward me. No I did not buy it, it was my mothers but that does not mean I wouldn't have if I didn't already have it. Before she died she gave me this and her grandmother's ring. She said to give this to the person you give your heart to. I have given it to you so this is yours."

"Edward I don't know what to say. Thank you. You… you will always have my heart."

He gave me a glorious smile and pulled me into a hug.

_End Flashback-_

That day we spent time at our meadow just being together. Me and my best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter x i would have posted it earlier but its been a little hectic x **

**R E A D & & R E V I E W = ] **

**R E A D & & R E V I E W = ]**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W = ]**

**Becca_x**


	4. If you love something, let it go

**Hey all,x **

**I just want to give a shout out (real lame saying =}) to these people who have given me some real nice reviews ; )**

**Seeing the future since 1901**

**HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo**

**MonSangEstMonEncre**

**Pheobethe**

**Tulips of eternal love**

**vampyregurl09**

**Brittles**

**I hope you enjoy this and PLEASE REVIEW ;)**

**This is the last Chapter in the Children's home (I think) and I hope you enjoy the last of the couple's youth.**

**WARNING – scenes may have a slight sexual nature, not too much but not none. There may be just a glimpse or there may be more…haven't decided yet.**

**Becca,x**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: If you love something, let it go…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Edward and Bella are both fourteen-_

BPOV

Ever since that kiss on his birthday, I kept seeing Edward differently. He is still my best friend but things are happening to make me question if we could be…more? Like the time when Angela and Fiona, another girl our age here, came to sit with us. Me and Ang were talking and Fiona was forcing herself at Edward.

_Flashback-_

I was sitting next to Edward on the lounge sofa having a thumb war. He was winning by far but I wouldn't give up, no chance.

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare a thumb war!" we screamed at each other and as quick as it started it finished. He was too good.

"Hey! You cheated!" he started laughing really hard.

"I did no such thing and you know it. You just cannot beat me." He said smugly. I knew what to do.

I put on a real sad face and pouted. I looked at him and made sure he kept my gaze.

"Hey! Bella, that's cheating! Not the face, come on that is so unfair." He tried to look away but I knew he'd give in.

"You know what, I'm not playing anymore it always end up like this." I laughed and leant on his shoulder.

We were sat there for a few minutes when Angela and the new girl Fiona came in. If Angela is with her she has to be nice right? _Wrong._

"Hey Bella, hi Edward. Fiona wanted to meet you guys so here we are." She gave me a warm smile and sat beside me.

"Err, Belle could you move up for me?" Fiona said in a snobby voice.

"It's Bella and em…" I looked over to Edward who was giving me an unreadable look.

"I…okay?" it sounded like more of a question than an answer.

"Thanks." She so did not mean that.

Angela and I started talking but I couldn't help but listen to Edwards.

"Oh Eddie I'm so glad there are normal people here, I was like worried they'd all be evil and ugly…but you're not evil and _definitely _not ugly so yeah."

"My name is Edward and em…thanks?" he soundedreally uncomfortable.

"Eddie I'm new so you know, you could show me round. I'm sure we could put your bedroom to good use." That nasally cow has gone too far!

"erm…I…"

I stood up and pulled Edward off the couch and stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry but _Edward _will not have time to show you around because he will be with _me _and he can't spend time with you in his room because _I _will be there with him. See you later Ang." And with that I stomped out side pulling Edward with me.

"Thank you!" he enveloped me in a hug. I blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah sorry, I hope you didn't mind you sounded uncomfortable."

The look of his face was one of disappointment but he quickly covered with a smile. I was probably just imagining it.

"You sounded all 'jealous girlfriend'. Anyway shall we go to my room?" I nodded still thinking about what he had said.

Was I jealous? Was that the feeling I got before? She had been blatantly and unashamedly flirting with him and it made me angry. And I wanted to be the one…I was jealous. What did it mean? Do I like him? Sure I like him, but do I _like _him like him?

"Bella, you coming?" he smiled and offered his hand. I smiled and accepted it.

I guess those questions will just have to wait.

_End Flashback- _

Since then especially, I have had certain feelings for Edward. I know that this may sound stupid but I really don't think it's just my hormones. I _hope_ it isn't. We are way more than just friends and so the bond could never just be lust.

Or it could break the bond all together.

I set my thoughts aside as I waited for Edward in my room. He had been called to Mr. Mitchell because of a kid named Liam. Liam had made comments about my butt and things that I would rather not mention and Edward did not take it lightly.

Liam had to be taken to the emergency room. He has a black eye and three stitches.

I was utterly exhausted and I felt my eyes droop. I knew this wouldn't be good without Edward but I couldn't stop sleep taking me against my will.

~ Dream ~

_I heard a muffled scream. I was on the edge of sleep as I heard it. I was woken up by these noise, they had quieted down but on the verge of sleep cam again._

_The next thing I knew there was a blood curdling scream and it was, no doubt about it, Renée. I was only young but I had to get to her, danger wasn't registering in my mind._

_I ran down the stairs to find a trail of blood along the hall. The metallic stench hit my nose and my senses where wavering. I was going to pass out but I couldn't. I fought the blackness and followed the path, scared and lonely._

_As I walked into the room, the sight before me would haunt me for my possibly non-existent days. Phil was being held by the neck by a tall man with a blondish ponytail. _

_I gasped as the blade ripped through his throat._

_My mother was shouting and screaming for her lost love and all I could do was stand there in the dark._

_Next he went for my mother but I wasn't going to let him._

"_No!" I ran out but did not reach them._

"_Bella, run honey!" I wasn't going to._

"_I see we have a stubborn one, eh?" the man looked at me and I saw his eyes. Those eyes were cold and evil. They were black in hatred. They would haunt me._

"_No! Leave her alone, don't you dare touch her!" the man seemed to be pondering this._

"_No." he said it simply then smashed the blade into her chest._

"_Mummy, no!" I was crying full force and wanted desperately to go to my mother but my legs wouldn't take me. _

"_Pity she'll not see what I have planned for you." He came towards me and…_

~ End Dream ~

I jerked up in my bed screaming. I had a thin layer of sweat on my body and I was breathing hard.

"Bella! It's okay, I'm here." I looked down to see Edward kneeling at my bed rubbing soothing circles on my arms.

I immediately started sobbing, a lot.

In a flash, Edward was beside me in the bed and under the covers. He was holding me to him and whispering in my ear. It wasn't working. He could not get me to stop I was just so scared.

"Please don't cry, love." Love, what?

I instantly jerked my head up and looked into his deep, sad, green eyes. He looked confused for a second then realization covered his features. He quickly shot up to a sitting position and leaned over me.

"I, erm…I" I edged closer to him and into a sitting position so our faces were about three inches apart.

"Do you _like _me? And don't lie." I whispered shyly.

"erm I…" he looked away but then quickly returned to my gaze. "…yes." He whispered.

"I…I like you too." I could feel my cheeks go hot.

"A lot." I said as an after thought.

My eyes seemed to be at their own will because my gaze was drifting between his lips and his eyes.

When I looked at him he was doing the same

"I'm…gonna try something." He whispered.

Slowly, his face inched forward. 1 ½ inches, 1 inch, ½ an inch. I couldn't take the slow pace any more. I closed the gap and smashed my lips to his.

Our lips moved in sync and I found myself wanting more. I got onto my knees, never breaking the kiss, and entwined my fingers in his locks. He slowly inched onto his knees also until he was above me again.

His hands found their way to my waist and he was giving all he got. I suddenly felt his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. I never thought I'd do this seeing as it sounds disgusting but it wasn't. At all.

Our tongues fought for dominance as his hands snaked around to my back. We took a short breath before carrying on with our kiss. He slowly lowered me onto the pillow but held most of his weight once onto of me.

My hands found there way to his neck and pulled him closer. His hands moved from my waist to my hips and back again. Slowly we pulled apart and attacked each others faces. I kissed his jaw, neck and shoulders while he kissed up my neck. Once he found my ear he nibbled on the earlobe and I let out a small moan in pleasure, which made him return one.

We worked our way back to our lips and kissed each other before he slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes. Intense second kiss. Yes the first one was only a peck but I thought it still counted.

"That was…" I began but he finished.

"Wow." I smiled and blushed.

He placed a kiss on both my reddened cheeks and we layed down, facing each other.

"You know, I've been waiting for this for ages." He commented.

"Me too." I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"I think we can't tell many people about the intimate part…" rejection and sadness played with his features.

"No! It's not that I don't want to! It's just if Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell find out they will not be allowed to let us sleep together. And I can't without you."

He gave me a huge, warm smile.

"I get it. And I can't sleep without you either."

I smiled and brought my lips back to his; we did this for most of the night and then fell asleep in each others arms.

~ x ~ one week later ~ x ~

The past week has been the best of my life. Angela was the only person who knew for sure that we were together. Mrs. Mitchell obviously knew something but did let on.

I am now the most nervous I've almost ever been. Today a couple is coming and they are not looking at just the young ones. When you get to a certain age, the adults don't really show interest. They want to nurture somebody and bring them up, not look after it until they finally get lost at eighteen.

This couple is looking for anybody. It scares me. Edward is perfect and why wouldn't they want him. I feel calmer as I remember him promising never to leave me.

I am on the sofa sitting on Edwards lap when the door swings open. A tall, handsome, blonde man and a beautiful caramel haired woman walk in with Mrs. Mitchell.

"Bella, Edward this is Car-"Edward cut off Mrs. Mitchell.

"Carlisle Cullen? Is that you?" I recognized the name but I was confused.

"Yes? I'm sorry son do I know you? You do look familiar."

"It's Edward Cullen." Carlisle seemed confused.

"Formally Edward Mason." Realization covered Carlisle's features.

"Oh my, Edward! How is Renee? Why are you…" his face lost all colour as did Edwards.

"Edward, he got her didn't he." Edward lowered his gaze and nodded.

The look on Carlisle's face, even though I did not know him, broke my heart. I looked at Edward, who looked as though he may cry, and squeezed his hand tight. He looked up and smiled at me. He snaked his hands around my waist and held on tight.

"My best friend." I heard Carlisle murmur. The woman he was with held his hand like I had done with Edward.

"And you must be Esme…I remember you, I think." She smiled widely at Edward.

"Well, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, these to are our last two. Have you made a decision?"

I visibly stiffened and Edward sensed it. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs on my sides.

I stood as all their gazes moved to the two of us and Edward followed.

"Well," Carlisle started "I think I owe it to Elizabeth to ask Edward would like to live with us. My heart lurched. My face fell.

"Thank you, but where I go Bella goes." He said strangely confidently. Esme stepped forward and smiled.

"Of course! Of course! We would also like to ask Bella too." My face fell more.

"I can't, I mean…I want to, so much, but I can't. I'm not aloud. Something my mother Renee did." I looked down and then to Edward. I tried to smile but it probably turned into more of a grimace.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave Bella." His voice was stern but slightly sad. Esme's face fell and it broke my heart because she looked like it was never meant to.

"Yes you can." I said slowly but my voice broke by the end of it.

"What? You want me to go?" Edward shouted as he spun to look at me.

"Of course I don't! But it is not about what I want. Edward I want you to be happy, to have a family. You deserve it and so I want you to have it because I love you. It's not like we'll never see each other because I would never let that happen. You will visit me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. They are wonderful people and Dr. Carlisle knew your mother so you will have somebody to give you sides of her you never got to see. I love and I want you happy. They will make you happy as you will make them."

I was sobbing hard now but I knew it needed to be said. We would see each other all the time but he needed a family.

"Bella, I" he didn't finish the sentence because both his arms were around me and we just held on for dear life.

Esme, Carlisle and Mrs. Mitchell had left the room quietly and it was just the two of us.

"Bella I don't want to leave you, I promised." Edward whispered.

"Edward we will see each other all the time and you'll never really leave me. You're always in my heart, as cheesy as that may sound." We laughed slightly through our sobs.

We locked gazes and before we had a chance to say anything, he smashed his lips to mine and the moved together.

We spent all day in various parts of Forks Children's Home kissing and holding one another.

~That Night~

Edward and I were in his bed just looking at each other. The only emotions there were at this moment was sadness and love.

"I wonder if I'll ever sleep again?" I said pondering the future lightheartedly.

"I know I wont." He said sadly.

"Please don't be sad. If this is our last night, even if its for a little while, I don't want to remember so much sadness." I pleaded with watery eyes.

Before I knew what had happened, I was on top of Edward and our lips were connected. It started as a sweet kiss but our need for each other overwhelmed it and soon it was more passion than anything else.

He had one hand in my hair and the other on the small of my back. He flipped us so that he was on top and the hand on my back moved to my waist.

His tongue entered my mouth and it won the battle for dominance. My hands were discovering each muscle in his back and his were on my hips and waist. I was in a pair of shorts, a white tank top with a jumper over it because I had no bra on. He was in a T-shirt and shorts.

Our kiss became more frantic and I found myself pulling him tightly to me. His hands were slowly moving up my thighs. They inched towards my hips and eventually passed them the moved up slowly until they froze at the bottom my shirt and jumper which had ridden up so half my stomach was showing.

I knew for our last night we would go a little further than usual. Not as a goodbye but a possible boost for future memory. My hands moved from his back and found their way to his hands. I slowly pushed them beneath my jumper and tank and edged them closer to the place craving for his touch.

Edward broke the kiss and stared deeply into my eyes and gave a look that asked for permission.

"Please…" I whispered and with that his hands carried on with their trail. He kissed along my jaw and rubbed the underneath of my breasts. It felt good.

Just as he kissed my pulse, he cupped me. I moaned in pleaser. He massaged me and nibbled on my earlobe. He then rubbed his thumbs over my hardened peaks and moaned. The sound was amazing.

His hands grabbed the edge of my tank and jumper and pulled it up. I shifted so he could take it off. He was kneeling above me, taking the sight of my bear top half in.

"Beautiful" he whispered as I blushed.

His right hand cupped my right breast and my back arched at his touch. His head lowered and he place a trail of kisses along her collarbone. He reached my left breast but instead of kissing it he took it into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back more.

His tongue flicked my nipple and the burning sensation it brought was immensely good. He swapped to my right breast and massaged the other. His lips moved to the valley between both and he trailed kisses upwards. I couldn't take it anymore so pulled his face t mine. I kissed him hard. About ten seconds in both his hands again cupped me and I let out a loud moan.

"Edward" I moaned between kisses. He seemed to like this as it resulted in his own beautiful moan.

I grabbed for the edge of his T and quickly pulled it up. He quickly shifted out of it but unlike my tops, he placed it next to us. He had abs. For fourteen this n boy sure was built.

I somehow managed to flip us so I was above him. I trailed kisses down his chest and my tongue flicked out over his nipples causing him to hiss. He pulled my face to his and we began another kiss, I pushed my chest against his and we both moaned.

His hands were moving over my back and I felt loved. Then the morning events hit me. Tears leaked from my eyes and out kiss became salty. Eventually I realized they were both of ours. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"As I love you. I guess it's time for our final good nights sleep." He smile and sat me up.

Once his T was positioned over my head he kissed me sweetly on the lips and pulled it over my head, he the layed me down. As he brought the top down, he kissed every inch of my skin.

I was now silently sobbing as he finished with the T. He looked me in the eyes, his were glistening with unshed tears, and spoke the three words I longed to always hear.

"I love you." He kissed me sweetly.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you" he spoke onto my neck.

"I love you" he said as he nibbled my earlobe.

He grabbed both sides of my face and gave me a serious look before his famous crooked smile.

"I. Love. You." He said firmly.

He lowered his lips to mine and gave me a sweet kiss. As he pulled away his lips lingered, just brushing my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered in a sob against his lips. He gave me a hard, chaste kiss and pulled me to him.

That's how I wanted it to be forever, me in his arms and a never ending night.

~The Next Day~

We had gotten up, packed his things and sat in the office. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen arrived at 11am. They put his things in their car and this was goodbye.

"Edward, I" I was cut off by his lips on mine. They moved in sync and even though it was salty due to our tears, we held on.

He pulled away and just like the previous night his lips lingered.

"Oh Edward!" I crashed my body against Edward and dug my head into his chest.

He held me tight as I sobbed into him. We slowly pulled away and held each others gaze.

"This is not goodbye my love. I will see you as soon as I have settled and we will be together again. You are me as I am you and I love you. My Bella, My friend, My angel…My love."

"Edward, you be happy. I love you more than my own life, you are my life. You're my one and you're my always. I will be seeing you soon and I will show you that love. Now, go to your new family and love. I love you my Edward, my friend, my angel, my love."

He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled and pecked my nose. He opened the door and I stepped back. He got in and just as he was about to shut the door he ran out and took me in his arms.

He kissed me long and hard. He held me close as I did to him. His tongue slid over my bottom lip and his tongue was reunited with mine. We pulled away gasping for breath.

"Do me a favor; never give yourself to another before me." I was shocked but I had to reassure him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I kissed him again then let him go.

He got in the car and shut the door. Just before Carlisle took off, he placed his hand on the window and I put on mine. I couldn't hold me tears and we both were lost without each other.

As the car drove away, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I sobbed for Edward, I sobbed for us, I sobbed for my parents and my unknown father, I sobbed for Elizabeth Mason and I sobbed for life.

Mrs. Mitchell helped me up and I went straight to Edward's bedroom and cried.

If you love something, let it go. If it was meant to be, it will return to you.

I knew Edward would visit me shortly but there was an unknown doubt at the back of my mind. If not soon then one day we will reunite because we are meant to be.

~ x ~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted to cry by the end of that : (**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up shortly.**

**I think the next one will be set in a few years time but I guess you'll just have to wait and see…**

**PS. I HAVE A FAIR AMOUNT OF HITS BUT NO WHERE NEAR AS MANY REVIEWS. PLEAS REVIEW IF YOU HAVE THE TIME : )**

**PLEASE…**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**: )**

**Becca,x **


	5. Memories of the Heart

**Hey all,x**

**It seems the last chapter made quite a few people cry…would it be evil to say I'm glad? Not that I like to know you cry, that would break my heart, but to know you like it and have got that much into it.**

**By the way I would prefer if you didn't kill me (you know who you are!) so this is **_**obviously **_**the next chapter of our story.**

**Can I just ask what the hell is with disclaimers? They're stupid. We know you're not Stephanie Meyer and even if you were…big woop? **

**I love her work but you cannot disagree that some of the writers on this sight are waaaaaayyyy better (in the writing sense) but she still invented a sparkly, insanely hot vampire so we love her.**

**Enough with the complaining and on with the story!**

**And as always please…**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**PLEASE READ – **

**If you want to you can go nominate somebody (I pray me for this story) for certain awards ****SpicyStar1102**** in the sizzling story awards. You know if you want to *COUGH*You Were There*COUGH***

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Memories of the Heart**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

It's been over three years. Three years since I last spoke to him. Three years since our last kiss, touch and declaration of love. Three years of misery.

That day was one of the worst days of my life. I lost my best friend, my boyfriend and my love and I never realised then just how much I would lose.

The next day I decided that I would go to Angela and I could spend more time with her until Edward returned. Two days after Edward went Angela was adopted by the Webbers.

Once Angela had gone I felt like I had nobody, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of Edward coming back to me soon.

For the next week I had had no sleep. I would drift off but then be awoken by nightmares much worse than the previous.

Two weeks had passed and nothing from Edward. I had asked for some way to get to Edward but there was none. Mrs. Mitchell tried to make me happier but nothing worked.

Finally after seventeen days something happened. Charlie found me. Turns out that Renee left Charlie and took me with her but he was meant to have me for a few weeks during the year and then at summer.

It happened like that until Renee found Phil. Apparently she wanted me to think of Phil as a father and so left Charlie with nothing more than a Goodbye.

He was a police officer and had found out about Renee on one of his investigations. They had to find information from past cases; I guess he found more than he bargained for. He searched for me all around the country and found me in a quite ironic place. Turns out he was living in forks before his search.

We had moved to Phoenix for the past three years so that I could 'sort my head out' as Charlie had put it. He's a lot like me, looks and personality. He keeps to himself a lot. It's kind of awkward when we're together but I have come to love and respect him as a father.

I have never really been happy since then. Well not at all. There have been happy moments but there is a difference between that and happiness.

I haven't changed much since then. I've got taller, my hairs longer and my features are more dominant than before. I still wear the same sort of clothes, no dresses, and had the same look as before. If you could class it as a _look._

On my neck is my necklace. I have never taken it off because it shows the love that we share and always will. On my wrist is the bracelet with his enitial on it, i won't ever take it off because it represents how he is mine as I am his. We're soul mates weather the future agrees or not.

I love him and always will.

The day I left Forks Children's home was my last chance to contact Edward. Unfortunately it is not aloud for me to get any contact numbers or addresses and I couldn't even leave mine because I didn't know where I was going.

At the time I though it wouldn't matter because he had promised to come soon as and it had been almost three weeks. He had found new friends; a girlfriend and he had a family. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had no memory of who I was.

I decided to write him a letter, just incase he returned. The letter, by the end of it, was stained with tears. I wrote it and hid hit underneath his bed. Or probably better known then as mine because it was the only way i could think to get to sleep. Sleep in his room.

I told Mrs. Mitchell to tell him if he ever came back, to look for something in his room.

I still Remember exactly what I wrote that day.

_Dear Edward,_

_I waited for you, yet you never came. My mind has been thinking so many things. I wonder if it was just a mistake or if you're ill. What tends to jump at me a lot is that you probably made new friends, have a new girl and most of all don't want anybody apart from you're new family. So you will probably never read this._

_I am so happy that you finally found thos people who you can call your family. They have something very special. I guess i will always be jealous that they get to have you and i don't but really they are wonderful people, or so I hope. They can teach you things myself and the others never could and so I am happy that at least you got your fairly tale ending._

_If you do come back and find this letter then you will no why i wont be there. Charlie found me. Turns out that it was Renee that stopped him from seeing me but it is a long story and i hope one day i get to say it directly to you. I want to tell you where i am going but i cant. I dont know. _

_Please know that I love you. I love you so much, more than words could describe. You're my soul mate, my missing peice and one day i will find it, you. Maybe you'll find me but one day we will meet again._

_Remember what you said when you last say me, you said 'do me a favour; never give yourself to another before me' and really i would never dream of it. Remember that._

_I love you. You're my all and you're my forever._

_Goodbye for now, my Edward, my friend, my angel, my love._

_Forever yours and more_

_Bella,x_

_i love you._

I hid it under his bed and left with Charlie. There is not a day when i dont wish he had found the letter. Someday I will meet him again.

I tried to be happy for Charlie's sake but it was difficult. I hoped Edward had found a way to find me and I prayed it would be soon. I learnt all about my newly found father and he found some about me. I could tell he was still madly in love with Renee but I was touched when I found hundreds of pictures of my baby self in his belongings.

Now at seventeen Charlie had asked to speak with me about something important. I wondered what could be so important because he never purposefully had a conversation that entailed a lot of cooperation. He kept to himself but meant well.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled for me from the kitchen.

"Coming Charlie!" I sometimes called him dad but I was used to Charlie.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit and so I did and got ready for whatever he had to say.

"Bells I em…Forks."

I flinched at the memory and all it brought to me.

"I think it's time to go back to forks. I can tell you have some memories there and maybe you'll find what…em…would make you happy." I had never thought Charlie could be so…perceptive?"

"Would that be, you know, okay?" I just stared at him thinking.

Going back to forks? This could create a lot of trouble.

"I know how much you gave up, finding me and loosing me in the first place. I guess it's time to go back and well, sure."

He just nodded and I stood up to leave. Just as I was about to go through the doorway I turned.

"By the way. Thank you, for everything…dad." He beamed at me and I headed for my bedroom. This was going to be…different?

~ * - , x ' & c + _ ~ * - , x ' & c + _ ~ * - , x ' & c + _ ~ * - , x ' & c + _ ~ * - , x ' & c + _~

We spent the next week packing all of our belongings. Once my life had been boxed up and put into a moving truck all that was left to do was go to the place where my most painful memories were.

We moved into Charlie's old house and I saw that he probably hadn't changed it since we left. In the kitchen, the cupboards were a yellow which did not go at all but I could tell that Renee had done it; she probably wanted to add more sunshine to the drizzly excuse of a town.

She was very scatterbrained, Renee. Even at the young age I was, I was more like the adult and she the child. I accepted my roll but sometimes it was a little too much.

My new room was purple. An old friend of Charlie's had done it up and guessed purple as the safest way to go. I had a computer and my own bathroom down the hall.

Monday I would be starting Forks High. It's the middle of the year and I am _not_ under any circumstances looking forward to it.

Charlie had called me down the stairs and was telling me we were meeting some old friends of his there.

"My old best friend Billy and his son Jacob live on the reservation. They want us to stop by and you have something down there. Also there is a new family that just moved near them. They used to live in Forks but I think they adopted a girl and moved away. The Webbers, I think."

Webbers? It reminds me of…Angela!

"Angela!" he seemed confused.

"She was one of my closest friends at the home! She left two days after Ed-…she left just before you came." I couldn't bring it up. It hurt, a lot.

We got into Charlie's police cruiser and made our way. I hated the thing; it was like walking round with a sign that said 'LOOK AT ME!' on it.

We got to a slightly familiar setting on which I'm guessing was the reservation. We reached a red shack type house and there were many people there having what looked to be a BBQ.

We both climbed out of the cruiser and made our way to a guy in a wheelchair. He seemed nice but knowing if you get what I mean.

"Charlie!"

"Billy!" Charlie ran and hugged him and they chatted along like I wasn't there. I wasn't angry, it made me laugh.

"Oh! Sorry, you must be Bella! You're dad has given us so many pictures of you I think I may have more of you than of Jacob!" I blushed a deep crimson and averted my gaze.

Then suddenly a large guy with longish, black hair ran up to us. He had russet coloured skin but so did everybody else here.

"Hi, I'm Jacob." He seemed shy when he spoke to me but I just smiled.

"Bella." I took in his appearance. "I though you were meant to be a kid? Erm…no offence." I blushed.

"Nah it's fine. I am though, technically. I'm sixteen." I smiled but was quite shocked; he was at least 6.5 and looked about twenty-five.

"Well Bella, would you like to meet our new ride?" what?

"Excuse me?" I looked at Charlie for answers.

"Well you're seventeen and you need to get around somehow. Don't worry but don't be expecting much."

They took me towards a '55 Chevy truck with rusty red paint. It was amazing.

"Guys I cannot believe it! Thank you!" I hugged them all and then spent a little while talking with Jake.

"I don't mean to be rude but could I go see the Webbers?"

Jacob nodded and pointed me in the right direction. I made my way over and made out a shortish woman in her mid-forties and a man about the same age. Next to them was a teenage girl who looked exactly how Angela used to!

"Angela!" I yelled from about ten feet away. She turned and looked at me. A huge smile broke out.

"Is that you Bella?!" I tried to run to her but I tripped so she met me half way.

"Oh my God, Bella! You're so different! Oh my, you've got beautiful!" I blushed.

"I wouldn't say that but you look amazing!"

**A/N Remember, Angela moved away too so knows nothing of ANY people that used to be there. She couldn't meet anybody because she is moving to La Push/Reservation.**

"How have you been?" I asked, I had always wondered what had happened to her.

"Well my parents, the Webbers, took me to Kansas and I've lived there since leaving Forks but they decided they wanted to move back so found a nice home in La Push. Oh my God our play ground is here!"

The playground. It held so many dear memories which now hurt so much.

"So how's Edward?" I flinched at his name.

"What is it Bella, did he…I'm so sorry." A single tear slid down my cheek and she enveloped me in a hug.

"I em, waited for almost three weeks and I got nothing. Charlie came and took me and I am here now. I lived in Phoenix and only just moved to Forks."

"Bella I am so sorry."

We spent the next few hours talking about everything. Her parents called her to come home and we said our goodbyes.

"Remember Bella, it may not be what you think. You two were and still are soul mates. Just rely on the fact that if you love something, let it go and if it was meant to be it will return to you."** A/N Remember?!?!**

I spent the night in my bed thinking about the following day and what could happen. Anybody could still be here. Maybe Fiona or Liam could still be there. Not a pretty future if they are.

Sleep finally took me and I dreamt of my past, present and now possible future.

Anything could happen and that's what scared me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey ! **

**I know it wasn't as long as the previous chapter but it was just basically a catch up of what happened to her over the years.**

**I'm guessing you know that next is a reminiscence of Edward's life but it could change !**

**Now please…**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**R E V I E W , X**

**Becca,x**


	6. Truth Be Told

**Hey all ! ,x**

**I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story!**

**I'm hoping to be inspired some more for the future of this story and if you want you guys could help!**

**Your reviews make me feel great so you know, keep up with them x**

**So please . . .**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**On with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Truth Be Told **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

_**Dear Edward,**_

Three years.

Three years.

Three years.

Three years.

Three years.

…

…

Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella.

Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella.

…

…

I…I don't know. I do not know. I, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen do not know how I could do such a thing.

At the time it killed me. I had to keep putting it off and putting it off and…I don't know.

It was so…weird when I got to my new home. I was broken on the inside because of having to leave Bella but on the outside there was excitement for my new life.

The Cullen home was probably the biggest most mansion-like house I had ever seen. I don't really remember my grandparent's home but I was sure that even theirs couldn't beat it. I understood how luck I was with the children's home I was in but even so this was unexpected.

Carlisle shared many of his fond memories of my mother. If he hadn't have been so in love with Esme, they would have made a great couple. They truly were best friends. Esme was his true love and Elizabeth was his soul mate. Do you understand or is it silly?

The hardest parts where the nights. For the first week I did not have a wink of sleep. I couldn't without Bella. It was becoming harder and harder to wait to see her but I also thought it wasn't fair on Carlisle and Esme if I went as soon as I came. A few more days, I would think.

After about a week and a half Carlisle, being the good doctor he is, noticed the signs of no sleep and questioned me. I couldn't tell them about Bella and so made stuff up about not ever having any. He gave me sleeping medication.

I still use them today.

_**I waited for you, yet you never came. My mind has been thinking so many things. I wonder if it was just a mistake or if you're ill. What tends to jump at me a lot is that you probably made new friends, have a new girl and most of all don't want anybody apart from you're new family. So you will probably never read this.**_

I planned to go see Bella twenty days after moving. I would invite her to stay or stay with her, either way we were staying together.

On day eighteen, Esme invited round some neighbors. When I say neighbors I mean they lived a mile or two out, they all had mansions and had lots of space. They filed into the house and even though some were, I could sense that most were not as kind as Esme and Carlisle.

A few girls and boys who looked my age made their way over to me. The boys, who were nothing similar, were known as Jess, Alec and Nathan. The girls, who again looked nothing alike, were Lauren, Amy and Annabelle. Alec and Annabelle were brother and sister; they were extremely kind to me. Jess and Amy were dating and they were also nice but it hurt me to see them together. I wanted Bella. Nathan liked to make a point of the fact I was adopted and didn't really fit in and Lauren was well, disgusting.

Alec, Annabelle, Amy and Jess left to get refreshments leaving me alone with Nathan and Lauren. Whoopee.

"So," Lauren began, moving closer to me. "You have anybody to be with." She pushed her arms together slightly giving me a bunch of her cleavage.

I had answered the way I though best. Truthfully.

"Yes, I have a girlfriend whom I love with every ounce of my being and she lives back at the home." I was uncomfortable with her position so moved away a little.

"Oh like that will work!" Nathan added to the conversation. What?

"Sorry, what?" what was he talking about?

"You moving here and her staying? Yeah right. You'll fade away and you'll both get hurt. She probably doesn't even love you. Probably just lust. Anyway, look at where you are now. You think that the people here will accept a poor orphan girl. They only accept you because you already new Dr. Cullen and what your name used to be. A Mason with an average person? Nobody will accept it or her. You'll be making her life a misery." …

"Yeah, better just to never see each other again. It will make her happier." Laurens nasally voice added.

I couldn't understand what they were talking about so I ran. I ran to my room and slammed the door. A jumped into my bed and panicked.

Surely they were lying. She loved me, didn't she? People would accept her, they'd have to. She would be happy right?

_No she wouldn't, she wouldn't love you; she doesn't._ Said the voice in my head.

After hours of heartbreaking thought I decided.

I had to stay away. She would be happy. She had to be happy.

And that's it. I would never see her again.

_**I am so happy that you finally found those people who you can call your family. They have something very special. I guess I will always be jealous that they get to have you and I don't but really they are wonderful people, or so I hope. They can teach you things myself and the others never could and so I am happy that at least you got your fair**__**y tale ending.**_

The worst decision of my life.

_**If you do come back and find this letter then you will no why I wont be there. Charlie found me. Turns out that it was Renee that stopped him from seeing me but it is a long story and I hope one day i get to say it directly to you. I want to tell you where i am going but I cant. I don't know. **_

I thought about Bella every damn day. It hurt so much. Then I had a thought.

What if she was as sad as me?

It repeated in my head over and over. Maybe she was and if she was I wouldn't let her be. I had to talk to her. I had to tell her why. If she didn't love me I would have to let her go but she needed to know.

I spoke to Esme and Carlisle about it and they agreed fully. They had not understood the reason of my leaving her alone and told me that we looked so much in love.

Thirty-seven days after leaving I returned.

_**Please know that I love you. I love you so much, more than words could describe. You're my soul mate, my missing piece and one day I will find it, you. Maybe you'll find me but one day we will meet again.**_

I ran inside without even looking at anything. I ran to her room. She wasn't there. I looked in the closet and the clothes in there were definitely not hers. They were boys.

I ran to my old room and found nothing, it was vacant.

I ran throughout the place looking but found nothing. She wasn't there. I ran to Mrs. Mitchell's office and pleaded for her to tell me where my Bella was. I was right. She was gone.

I broke down.

She told me that the last thing Bella said was to tell me to search my old room.

_**Remember what you said when you last say me, you said 'do me a favor; never give yourself to another before me' and really I would never dream of it. Remember that.**_

I ran to my room and that's what I did. I searched. And then I found it.

And envelope with my name in Bella's scrawl

A letter.

My future.

My fate.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I waited for you, yet you never came. My mind has been thinking so many things. I wonder if it was just a mistake or if you're ill. What tends to jump at me a lot is that you probably made new friends, have a new girl and most of all don't want anybody apart from you're new family. So you will probably never read this.**_

_**I am so happy that you finally found those people who you can call your family. They have something very special. I guess I will always be jealous that they get to have you and I don't but really they are wonderful people, or so I hope. They can teach you things myself and the others never could and so I am happy that at least you got your fairy tale ending.**_

_**If you do come back and find this letter then you will no why I wont be there. Charlie found me. Turns out that it was Renee that stopped him from seeing me but it is a long story and I hope one day I get to say it directly to you. I want to tell you where I am going but I can't. I don't know. **_

_**Please know that I love you. I love you so much, more than words could describe. You're my soul mate, my missing piece and one day I will find it, you. Maybe you'll find me but one day we will meet again.**_

_**Remember what you said when you last say me, you said 'do me a favor; never give yourself to another before me' and really I would never dream of it. Remember that.**_

_**I love you. You're my all and you're my forever.**_

_**Goodbye for now, my Edward, my friend, my angel, my love.**_

_**Forever yours and more**_

_**Bella,x**_

_**I love you**__._

Once there was a boy.

One day the boy met a clumsy girl.

The girl and the boy became bestfriends.

The boy fell in love and so did the girl.

They fell in love together.

The boy makes a bad decision.

Bye-Bye girl.

The boy will break but he will wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the middle of the school year. In September I started to date a very nice girl name Tanya. I knew I would never love her but I guess I cared for her. We ad only ever went as far as making out. I waited, I waited to give that to Bella.

Just after I read the letter Esme and Carlisle adopted four more children, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice was a very small, pixie like person. She was also bubbly to an unhealthy level and she could be psychic. She was about 4ft10 and had black, short spike hair and her eyes were an electric blue.

Jasper, who was dating Alice, was the most charasmatic person i knew. He could be quiet around others but he was always with us. He was extremely tall, he had blonde slightly long hair, bluey-grey eyes and an addiction to history. Mainly the civil war where he was on the souths side.

Emmett was huge. Not fat just...huge. He looked like a body builder and ate like a horse, no scratch that...he would eat the horse in a matter of seconds. He was also the funniest most teddybear-like person to exist. He was always joking, at my expence usually, and was secretly my favourite brother. I loved jasper but the fact he does...stuff wit my favourite sister kind of puts him down. Emmet has slightly curly, dark hair and big hazely-brown eyes and dimples.

Rosalie, who was dating Emmett, was...protective? Now to other people she could be seen as a bitch but she only tries to protect us. Like a mother. To us she is actually incredibly sweet and loving, the side i knew was why Emmett asked her out. She did not entirely like new people so even though people was nice, she was a little off with them.

I loved them but none of them knew the real me. I wasn't the real me anymore.

I posed as happy but I wasn't. Bella was happiness. Bella was me.

I didn't play the piano anymore. I had only ever played to Bella and that's the way it was going to be until we see each other again. Not even Carlisle and Esme knew. We did have a piano though, I just never looked at it.

Tomorrow I would go to school and the day would go as it usually would. Nothing new, no happy just…tomorrow.

I took the pills from my draw and popped them in my mouth.

I couldn't wait to really sleep again. I couldn't wait for Bella.

My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.

My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.

My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.  
My Bella, my friend, my angel, my love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, short.**

**I understand if you don't like how I decided to go with this.**

**I just think that it happens too much where he becomes a player and Bella doesn't like it.**

**I wanted to try it differently. He is just there, no player-ness more robotic.**

**Never happy, not even content just…there.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK !**

**R EA D & & R E V I E W , X**

**Thank you!**

**Becca,x**


	7. Edward?

**Hi all ,x**

**Now here is where the fun starts . . . I'm glad you have read this far and I hope you will like what's coming x**

**Right now I'm listening to All The Small Things by blink182 . . . funny as video : )**

**Anyway, on with the story ! Okay I don't really suit preppy but oh well, we'll give it a try :)**

**Urgh… the second of September, last week, was my birthday. I hate my birthday. Always have. I feel bad for the people trying to make me happy, I just feel really alone on that day. Oh well.**

**So please make me happy with reviews ! : ) **

**sorry for it being so late , fanfic decided not to let me update for the past week :**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7 - Edward?**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

Last night was difficult. I'm used to not sleeping but this was something else. Every time I closed my eyes, guess who would appear. No not Renee, nor was it Phil. It was Edward.

There has never been a chance for me to dream of him. As soon as sleep took me, my mind went back to Renee. But last night sleep never came because it hurt too much to close my eyes.

I didn't want to see what was there.

My eyes are closed, my mind is open. I can't see you but I know you're there.

How I felt right now to a T.

I know it seems strange but I can feel Edward. I knew he was close when we were young and I feel it. But I'm in Forks; I was always going to feel it. We grew together here and even though he is most likely long gone, there was something.

After the weirdness of last night I decided to get up. I was used to not sleeping so the tiredness didn't effect my routines much. But before I did anything I needed coffee.

As I made my way down the stairs I heard the door shut. Just after I heard the cruiser start up and leave. I made my way to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Hey Bells, I'm working late tonight but I'll call if something changes. _

_-Charlie_

At least when I come home I can wallow in peace.

I made my way up to the bathroom and got into the shower. I waited until the water was at a burning heat and stepped in. the steam was rolling off me and gathering around in the small space. The water beat away most of the knots in my back and I felt better.

After washing and shaving and doing all that needed to be done. I towel dried myself and blow dried my hair. I left my hair down in its slight curls. I dressed in simple light jeans and a random band tee.

I had a banana for breakfast and sat and watched television for ten minutes. I tried with all I had to delay today's events. When you're the new girl you get attention. Whether it's a nasty kind or the shiny new toy kind, I don't like it.

The only person I had ever enjoyed attention from was the cause of too much pain.

Just before I went to leave, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's Jake."

"Oh, hey Jake." Since meeting him, we became quite close. He was actually quite funny.

"So, first day huh?"

"You couldn't have given me a nice conversation before, could you?"

"Aww, you know me. It's what makes me cool like that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Jake."

"Hey! I called you to wish you luck, you could at least be nice to me."

"Aww, you know I'm sorry. Anyway I've actually got to attend school for it to be my first day so see you!"

"Yeah well, oh and I was wondering, hows the metal?"

"Erm...metalic?" what?

"Your ride, the truck, your heap of just savable crap?" nobody disses the truck.

"Don't diss the truck!"

"and what you 'gonna do about it?" he asked smugly.

"Hurt you and...em...yeah...em...your mum!" he laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah. Bye Bells."

Urgh! Aggravating, lanky wolf boy.

I hung up and got my things together.

I locked the house up as I made my way to my truck. The rust on the red was a bronze colour that reminded me a little of his hair. The slivers of sliver where the paint had chipped, reminded me of his skin; the way it almost sparkled when the right light hit it.

I stepped inside and roared the beast to life. I felt every pothole and every bump etched into the road. With every jog of the truck, the old rusty springs in the seat dug into my thighs more and more but I couldn't care less.

I pulled up into Forks High car park and placed myself next to a silver Volvo. It was nice, reminded me of something he once said.

As I got out of my truck I realised that everybody had already gone inside due to the rain that had started about a minute before I got here. I made my way to the entrance and found the office.

A small lady in her late forties was behind a desk.

"Em, Hello." I said quietly. She looked up at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello dear, you must be Isabella Swan. You look a lot like the chief! Aww, he was always talking about you! Shame you only just properly met. Oh well, better now than never!" I blushed.

"Yes, it's Bella though." I added a smile so she wouldn't think anything of the slight annoyance at 'Isabella'.

"Here is your schedule and all the paperwork you'll need. Good luck dear!"

I smiled in thanks and followed the map to my first class – English. As I made my way to the classroom I noticed there wasn't anybody left in the halls which meant I had to walk into a class full of people looking straight at me.

Great.

I stopped in front of the door that had 112 on. I knocked and slowly turned the knob. Inside a class full of eyes moved to me. I tentatively made my way to the teacher, who was sitting behind her desk.

"Isabella swan?" she asked, her attension else-where. Stressed.

"Bella."

"Well Bella, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Stanley." I looked around the room and found a girl with her hand slightly up, smiling warmly at me.

I carefully made my way across the room, stumbling a few times. All eyes were on me and I could feel my palms getting ever so more wet. I pulled out my new seat and the girl turned to me. She was about the same height and fairly pretty. I could tell by the way she was looking at me she was a gossip. She had that 'give it to me' look, in more ways than one.

"Hi, I'm Jessica but people call me Jess. So you're adopted, huh?" Knew it.

"Em, kind of, he's my real dad though."

She obviously wasn't pleased with what I said. The look she was giving me was stating she wanted more information. The only people close to me who knew were him and Charlie, and I had only told Edward and the police. Charlie found out.

"So Bella, you moved from Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah." I kept it short hoping she would leave me alone for now. It worked.

The rest of the lesson there was talk of somebody name Alice and her family. I didn't listen. After English I had Trig, Physics and History. I didn't listen to the people around me but people had tried.

A kid named Mike tried to ask me out, I said no. he then tried to get me to sit with him at lunch but again, I declined.

In history, I sat next to one of the famous people. Jasper hale, to be exact. He was dating the famous Alice. He had told me his name, Jasper hale and was polite enough to tell me the first names of the rest of his family. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and…Edward. The conversation ended there.

The next part of the day was lunch. My mind had been blank so far but a break was good. I followed the crowd into the cafeteria and queued up for food.

Once I filled my tray, I made my way round to find an empty table. No such luck. I found myself standing at the cafeteria doors holding my tray. I looked around for anybody I knew and saw Jasper. Next to him was a short, raven haired girl who must be Alice. ext to them were a couple, one was huge and the other was beautiful, Emmett and Rosale and next to them was who must have been Ed-

Bye, bye tray.

..

Flash of bronze.

..

Green eyes.

All heads shot up to look at me. He looked up. Everything was silent. He gasped. He shot up.

"Edward?"

EPOV

Another day, more moments alone. No, I'm not alone. I have many people who love me. I have my family, I have Tanya. So if so many people love me, why do I feel so alone? One answer. Bella.

The sleeping meds didn't work so well last night so I was pacing the living room since 3:30 this morning. At about four I heard a creek and the I felt the impact of a pillow on my head. Emmett. They all knew that I didn't sleep and were okay as long as I didn't wake anybody up.

At seven the heard all came down the stairs dressed and washed, they had started when my shower woke them. Oops.

"Eddie boy! Up already, wow, I wonder how long you've been up." Sarcasm in the morning, there is nothing like it.

"You know if I was somebody who was evil to a person who didn't sleep, I would learn to sleep with one eye open." His eyes bugged out.

"Touché, bro." I made my way to the kitchen where Alice was singing along to the radio.

"Morning Edward! How are we this morning?" she is too happy for anybody's own good.

"I'm fine Alice." She frowned. They never understood why I was so distant.

"Eddie, today something is gonna happen. You will be really happy, for once. Just you see." She gave me a knowing look. I scoffed.

"And the psychic pixie has spoken!" she just stuck her tongue out at me.

I drove in the Volvo, my sacred car, while the others took the jeep. I reached the school before them and parked in my usual spot. Tanya was waiting by her car for me and I went to meet her.

"Hey Edward." She smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek. She was a really nice person and I always felt bad that I didn't really love her. She was more like a friend.

"Hello Tanya." She didn't mind the distance like the others. She was just glad we were together.

We made our way into the school and we went our separate ways. I had history first with Emmett, lest just say that the lesson can never get boring.

I sat down next to Emmett who was surprisingly still. I just went with it and got my books out.

-POKE-

What the hell?

-POKE-

I turned to Emmett; he was the same amount of still as before. I ignored him. I opened my book to the page we had been on last lesson and-

-POKE-

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL!" he just looked shocked. I carried with my books. Just as the door creaked open,

-POKE-

And then I lost it. I started to poke and slap him. I was on my fifth slap when I heard

"Mr Cullen! I would advise you to stop hitting him right now! Out! To the principle, now!"

Shit.

After a long speech from the head, I went to my next lessons. All I had heard today was something about a new girl, but nobody knew her name yet. I tuned them out before finding out.

At lunch I met Tanya and the others and we walked to our usual table. We sat down and I put on my ipod. I sat listening to music until Rose and Alice gave me a pissed look.

I started my food. I then opened my seven up and listened to the conversation around me.

"Yeah, I met the new girl in history. She's very nice. Her names Bella I think." I choked on my drink.

"Edward are you okay?" Tanya asked, confused.

"Jasper, what was her name?" calm down, its just a name.

"Bella, I think her last name is swan." I dropped the can this time. No, it couldn't be. She was gone, it was my fault.

All of a sudden I heard a tray being dropped. All of our heads shot up to the culprit. My jaw went slack. Long, brown, slightly curly hair and big, chocolate doe eyes. She had pale skin and was petite. She was Bella. I gasped.

I shot up, out of my seat.

"Edward?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey ! I'm sorry about the cliffy!**

**I hope you liked it : )**

**I'm sorry it's kind of late.**

**Pleas Review !**

**Becca,x**


	8. What Will Be

**Hey all !**

**Wow, you guys really don't like cliffy's lmao,x I'm am writing away to fill your needs and have been trying to give you what you've asked for…**

**Or threatened for…**

**Or Alice squealed for…**

**Or almost gone Ape Shiite for…**

**Anywhoo…**

**Here we go ! **

**R E A D & & R E V I E W , X**

**R E A D - - - **

**I HAVE BEEN CO WRITING ANOTHER STORY, WHICH I SHOULD BE PUTTING UP SOON ENOUGH, SO UNDERSTAND WHY IT'S LATE !**

***-.-***

**Chapter 8 **

** What Will Be**

***-.-***

BPOV

"_Edward?"_

There, in front of me, was the boy I had loved and thought of everyday since I was ten years old. He was there, in the flesh, with friends and family. He was still in Forks and he didn't look for me. I understood.

If it wasn't for the hurt, distant, almost pained expression on his face before he noticed me I would have gone.

The whole cafeteria was still quiet but a few people where starting their conversations again. His expression was unreadable and I instinctively assumed the worst. I couldn't have my heart torn out in front of all these people.

I backed away slowly, his eyes firmly holding mine. As I reached the cafeteria doors, empty hallway behind me, I heard him whisper something.

"Angel."

It all happened so fast. He had leaped from his seat and was running down and around the tables. I could see him coming, in the empty hall, my hear beating erratically.

And before I knew it I was there, in his arms. My heart burst with joy and tears streaked my face.

"Angel, angel, angel, angel…" he kept repeating over and over again. Suddenly he pulled back. My heart lurched.

He still had a grasp on me and was staring intently into my eyes. His touch sending shocks through my spine.

"Bella," his voice shaky "is it really…you?" I couldn't reply so I just gave him the happiest smile I had given since he left.

"Edward, I can't believe it! I lov-"before I could tell the man I loved that fact, I heard a cough from behind me. I turned to see the most beautiful people in the world.

There was a tiny, pixie like girl. Alice, whom I had already met. She was with Jasper, the beautiful, lanky blonde. Then there was a huge, I mean huge guy with his arm around the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Must be Emmett and Rosalie. Then there was a strawberry blond girl, with looks that could rival Rosalie's, and they were all staring intently at us. Except for Alice, who was wearing a knowing smile.

I was extremely nervous, suddenly. Edward, who had seen them too, sensed this and held me tight, though he seemed panicked.

"Hello, I'm Alice." The pixie offered. With my eyes wide and a death grip on Edward, I replied.

"Em…Bella." I looked at the others.

"Erm…Bella, what are you-"the big one was cut off by the blonde.

"What the hell are your arms doing around my brother?" she asked with a glare.

They looked like they thought I would then let go, but I had always needed Edward when I felt nervous or scared so she just glared as I held on tighter.

"Listen you ugly little-" she was cut off this time by my knight in shining armour.

"Don't you dare say anything about her, period." He hissed with so much venom. They all seemed shocked, me too.

The strawberry blonde seemed to want to calm the situation down.

"Hello, I'm Tanya, Edwards girlfriend. Are you two friends?" she smiled whole-heartedly at me.

Girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. He had found somebody, he had gotten over me. I loved him but he didn't love me back, at least not how it used to be. I looked at him. He was staring at me in shock, pain and I swear I saw a hint of regret. I couldn't do this.

"Em," my voice shaky. "It was nice meeting you all and…excuse me." And before Edward could respond I ran out of his arms and down the hall to the nearest exit.

I ran, stumbling only a few times, across the feild. Where was i going? I ran on until i saw the parking lot. I legged it up to my truck and jumped inside.

I turned on the radio and just my luck, the song that i thought of as Edward cam on. Claire de Lune. I let my head loll to the side I listened to the song, only slightly soothing my heartache. Why me?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

EPOV

"Em," her voice was shaky and I wanted to hold her tighter. "It was nice meeting you all and…excuse me." And before I had the chance to anything, she ran out of my hold and to the nearest exit.

"Bella!" I turned to my family and Tanya.

"Can't explain now, later." And with that I ran.

"Bella! Bella!" I ran across the field and to the parking lot. I looked everywhere, and then I suddenly heard music coming from a huge red truck. Clair de lune. It had to be her.

"Bella!" I yelled as I got nearer her car. The music stopped and I heard the roar of the engine.

I ran to the car side and yanked open the door before she could leave. I sat there, looking at her and she just stared at her feet. I grabbed her chin and pulled her face up.

"We need to talk." I whispered. I saw her tears and my heart, which had just been repairing itself, almost shattered again.

She just nodded and exited the car park. I had no idea where we were going until I saw the sign for the reservation, then I knew where we were but still not the location of where we would end up.

We said nothing but I felt the love. And then the car stopped. There in front of us where old rusty gates and behind was the old deserted park of our childhood. It was where we shared our first kiss.

She just got out of the car and headed for the gates. I ran to her side and we squeezed through a gap to the side of the gate, wow had we gotten bigger. We then sat down in the exact spot she had taken me for my birthday so many years ago. It seemed like a lifetime.

She sat down, as did I, then sat cross legged in front of me and just…stared. The silence was excruciating and if I didn't think she had good reason I would have covered myself with my hands.

She slowly edged towards me and her hand flittered over my face. She then gently placed them on my face and searched it. Her fingers skimmed everything until her gaze was looking for something. Her face came closer and she squinted her eyes. Then they widened suddenly. A look of guilt in them. I then realised what she was touching.

_Flashback-_

"_Edward!" I ran to my Bella. We were both eleven and she was till quite small. She was on my back and we were running around the back garden of our home. _

"_Fine. If you wont put me down then faster!" I laughed._

_I ran as fast as I could and then suddenly we were on the ground. There was a pain above my eye. There was a warm sensation down my face._

"_Edward! Your bleeding! Oh no! It's my fault! I'm going to go and get miss!" she was crying now and she ran off. It wasn't her fault, nothing was._

_End Flashback-_

I smiled.

"Nothing is ever your fault." I saw her tears and then she was in my arms. How it should be. It always should have been that way.

*-,-*

"So, you have not had a boyfriend then?" I asked, teasing but I was secretly anxious for an answer. She looked down and so sad. It hurt, a lot.

"Em," she whispered, "I kind of thought we promised. And I didn't really want anybody else." that's when I saw the tear. It streaked down her face.

I lifted her chin as my heart broke. I had promised, but I had also given up. I was a horrible person. I leaned in closer.

"Bella," I whispered, "I, we did promise." Tears unwillingly filled my eyes and I tried to rid myself of them. She was now crying soundlessly. "you have no idea how much I have missed you, you're my soul mate, you make me whole. I am a horrible person but I'm just to selfish to let that stop me having you. I need you, I'm sorry." A tear ran down my cheek.

"I do love you Edward." She whispered and my heart burst with joy.

"I love-"she cut me off by putting her fingers to my lips.

"Don't," she said in strangled whispers. "Please, let's just not for now." I rested my forehead against hers and breathed in her perfect scent. I wound my arms around her and layed us both down. I don't know ho long we were there before I heard her speak.

"You know, I haven't slept a full night since I was fourteen." I felt guilty as hell.

"Neither have I. I'm on sleep meds." I chuckled. I closed my eyes and I could feel the sleep, god have I missed it.

I heard a mumbling and looked at Bella. She was singing my sunshine. I whispered along with her.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away...

And by the end I drifted into unconsciousness and dreamed of the one I loved and I _would _be with.

**Woop, we have another chappy! God, I know you all wanna kill me but hopefully this will make up for it. I know its short but it needed to be.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS ! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE QUICKER I WILL UPDATE, YES I'M GONNA HAVE TO USE BLACKMAIL ! SORRY, I DIDNT WANT IT END UP THIS WAY -wipes tears- BUT ITS TOO LATE !**

I REALLY WANNA GET AT LEAST OVER A HUNDRED !

LOVE YA ALL !

-Becca,x


	9. Uncomfortable

**Hey!**

**And here we have it, the next chapter of this story….no duh!**

**I'm sick so I took really long, not that it's an excuse but you know, it is!**

**The more reviews you give, the quicker you'll get chapter 10! How come I have thousand of hits and so little reviews? Not that I'm angry, it's just annoying.**

**I bow down to those who review!**

**Enjoy && Review!**

**-Becca,x**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Uncomfortable…**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

The drive home was quiet. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I expected, it was like old times. We used to be so much in sync that we had no need of words and it was beginning to feel that way again, and it scared me.

I had no idea why I was still here, alone, with him. I saw for myself the life he had created. If it wasn't for the agonising pain I would have felt proud. I guess I do slightly. He had made it, I shouldn't think about me, because he had made it. Even if the Edward of my childhood was washed away, swallowed up in time, I could still hold the memories and let it be. But then my selfishness would get the better of me.

I needed him. Fact.

Alice had text Edward that they had taken his Volvo home, he was not pleased that his prize possession was being high-jacked, and the only way home was for me to take him. Not awkward at all *cough*.

Even though I had known him longer, and was pretty sure that nobody could love him as I did, I still felt like I was intruding. I was panicking on the inside. I thought I had hid it well; I had forgotten how much a part of me Edward was and apparently still is.

"They're going to love you. They have to." Edward said softly. I looked at him quickly, before moving my attention back to the road.

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm intruding. I mean, you've built a life with these people. They're your family." He sighed.

"Bella, I do love them like family. But you have to know, my love for you out shines every other. You are the closest thing I have to family, even though I don't feel for you…like family. You were my best friend, a part of me and then…" he trailed off, knowing I didn't want to hear where he was going.

Tears stung my eyes. I held them back though, and remembered to take all the turnings Edward had told me. I turned onto a small trail that led up for about a mile. Once entered a small meadow, I was the house. It was _huge._ It was also beautiful.

I sat still for a moment. Edward turned to open his door when I saw the light shine of something metallic on his sleeve covered wrist.

"Wait!" he turned, shocked and probably alarmed.

I grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. There, dangling off a small, silver boy bracelet was a silver heart with the letter 'B'. I gasped in a breath. My head shot up to look at him, only to find him already looking at me.

"You didn't…" I trailed off, I was unbelievably happy, but I was surprised. I guess I was even kind of hurt; he kept my heart but gave his to a strawberry blonde beauty, Tanya.

"I told you how I feel. You gave this to me, Bella, and it means more than anything I own. All the things you gave me are, I treasure this bracelet and do you remember the music book you gave me?"

I looked down.

"I will never forget anything we did together." I whispered. The silence was deafening. I suddenly felt his hand on mine, the electric flowed just like it used to, and I felt him tug my sleeve.

I looked down at my wrist where my 'E' bracelet hung. I looked back at him and saw his lips tug. His face went suddenly blank. Slowly, he slid his hands up my arms and along my shoulders. I was frozen. His hands moved to my neck and slightly pulled at the neck line of my shirt.

His hands grabbed the thin, silver chain and he held the small, sparkly heart that once belonged to his mother. I looked him in the eyes, somehow they were the epitome of happiness and yet the essence of pain. I was locked in his stare, wanting to bath in the liquid emerald like the first time we met. But it was wrong.

"We better get this over with then." I said as I turned my head and let out a nervous giggle. I pulled open the door and heard him get out of the other side.

The house truly was beautiful, and I had yet to see the inside. It was in a large meadow, next to a river, and was surrounded by flowers. Somebody in the family loved gardening.

We made our way to the front door, me still panicking. Edward grabbed my hand and I instantly calmed down. Before he had a chance to knock, the door swung open to find a pixie, a bean stalk, a bear and a super model staring intently at the two of us. Okay so maybe the super model was glaring, but I tried to block that out.

"Hey, Bella! Come in!" Alice (pixie) said and pulled me indoors. I never let go of Edwards hand. As I looked around, I froze. It was beautiful. Alice smiled and laughed.

"It's something, isn't it." She said.

"I don't think something covers it. Its unbelievable." I said quietly. She smiled.

"Be sure to say that to Esme." I smiled at her, she was nice. I looked around at the others awkwardly.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my family." She said it in a way that didn't seem to back off-ish.

"I'm Alice, as you know, this is my boyfriend Jasper," she pointed to the boy in my history class "but you've already met him. This is Emmett, my brother," she pointed to the large boy "don't worry, he may look like a bear but really is more teddy that grizzly. And this is Rosalie, my sister and Emmett's girlfriend." She pointed to the beautiful girl, the beautiful girl who also seemed to hate me.

I smiled tentatively at them.

"Hey, I'm Emmett!" the big one said, with a huge smile on his face. And before I knew it I was being crushed.

"Emmett, down!" Edward and Alice yelled. He dropped me and apologised.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely, looking at each in turn. Rosalie scoffed.

"Well I'm glad, but would you mind telling us who the hell you are." Wow, who knew one person could speak with so much venom.

I'm sure to them I looked like a dear in the headlights. I shot my gaze to Edward who noticed my discomfort.

"This is Bella. Me and Bella are…" he trailed off. We didn't know what we were anymore.

"We went to the same orphanage, Edward is the…em…most important person in my life." I avoided all eye contact but felt Edward squeeze my hand.

"You're her?!" Alice said, shocked but happy. The others looked confused.

"I over hear Esme and Carlisle talking about the girl you're in love-"two people walked into the room and Alice stopped short. Thank you, whoever is up in the heavens! Now these people I recognised.

"Bella?" Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to see you again." I smiled at the beautiful, kind couple. But they were also the couple that took him away, not that I blamed them. I just would have thought I'd be more angry than pleased.

"You're so grown up! I can't believe you're here!" Esme gushed and pulled me into her arms.

"The last time I saw you, you were…" she trailed off seeing the moisture in my eyes from the memory.

"Well lets just say it was a long time ago." She whispered.

"You have a very beautiful home." I said, changing the subject.

"Thank you, dear." I turned to Carlisle and smiled.

"Hello again, doctor Cullen." I smiled at how young he looked still.

"Call me Carlisle. How have you been?" I did not particularly like this question. I looked at my feet.

"Fine." I said quietly. I had not been fine, in any sense of the word. I was lonely, in pain and heart broken.

"So," Alice began "what did you two do today?" Edward gave them a wry smile.

"We slept." And with that there jaws went slack. Was it that much of a revelation? To us it was, but them?

"Somebody once told me, you'll catch flies like that." They closed their moths but Edward laughed at the memory of when we were young. There jaws went slack again.

Alice stepped forward and felt her brother's head, then stepped back again.

"Okay, so you're laughing, smiling and_ sleeping?_" her head shot to me.

"If you're super woman, tell me now because not only will I bow down but I get to make your costume." I laughed.

"He's done as much for me. You should really make his first." She smiled and gave a knowing smile.

"It's going to snow tomorrow, so there wont be any school, you are sleeping over. I don't care if you don't want to, which you do, because if there is a chance that I don't have to be woken up in the early hours of the morning but Edward dearest, then I am taking it."

"How do you know that there will be no school?" I asked confused.

"Because." She said and smiled.

This time Emmett spoke up to answer my thoughts. "You'll learn never to bet against the all knowing, physic pixie." He laughed at his nick name for her, earning a smack from Rosalie.

"Ouch, Rosie!" Jasper just laughed and shook his head.

"I don't think I described them that well in history, but you'll get used to it." Jasper said in his southern drawl. I smiled at him.

"So, call your dad and we'll watch some movies!" Alice said, hyper as she was when I first met her. Maybe it's some kind of disease?

"Oh and Edward, Tanya is coming over to watch the movies too. She can't sleep, though." Rosalie said with an evil smirk on her face. Edward looked incredibly uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as I felt.

Alice smiled apologetically at me and then ran off to get set up, Jasper following. Emmett smiled a big grin, then apologetically as he followed an angry Rosalie. I hadn't realised how tight I was holding Edward's hands until I felt him trying to pry his fingers from my death grip. I blushed.

"Oops." He smiled.

"Don't take notice of Rosalie, she's…difficult." he struggled to find the right words.

"Its fine, I don't blame her. I better call Charlie and tell him I am being kidnapped."

As I got out my phone I saw the time, it was already seven thirty. How did that happen? Charlie would be panicking. I dialled his number.

"Bells?" he asked, edgy.

"Yeah, it's me Dad." I heard his sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I got high-jacked by some friends. I saw somebody I used to know." Edward frowned at these words.

"Okay, when are you coming home?"

"Well, Alice wants me to sleep over, because there is no school tomorrow. Alice Cullen." I added her full name at the end knowing he'd want to know.

"Oh, okay. Have fun and stay safe." I quickly agreed and hung up.

I gave Edward a small smile and he grabbed my hand. He led me up the stairs, to the top floor, and opened the furthest door on the left. He gently pulled me inside and I marvelled.

His walls were black and his carpet was a light gold. The colour scheme was the same for everything. His walls were covered in records, CD's and books. It was Edward. In the corner was a Grand piano, different to the one of our childhood but still beautiful.

"It's like your old piano room." I whispered and turned to him. He smiled at the memory.

"Do you still have it?" he looked down.

"I haven't been there since I left." I nodded.

I thought about why he had said he didn't come and see me. I understood why he was scared, after what those kids said. But why would he think that I'd care? I sighed and tried to think of something else.

"Hey, guess who I saw at the reservation." He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?" I smiled.

"Angela." His eyebrows shot up.

"Really? It must have been nice to see her. I miss old times; do you remember the day you told off Fiona? And Angela and us laughed about it for days." I laughed.

"You were mine! She shouldn't have been like that. Do you remember how she said something like 'oh Eddie! I'm so glad I found somebody normal!'" we laughed at my impersonation of her shrill, nasally voice.

Just then the doorbell rang and the happy mood of our past was thrown away and replaced by the uncomfortable feeling we had earlier.

We slowly went to meet the person we both knew would be stood there. Rosalie answered the door and smiled a fake smile at the kind beauty on the porch.

"Hey Rose." She smiled and let Tanya in. Tanya moved to Edward and kissed his cheek. My heart sank.

"Hey Edward." He smiled at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. It reminded me of how he looked in the cafeteria at lunch. She looked at me.

"Oh! Hey, you're the girl who ran right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, well I'm Tanya. It's nice to meet you." I smiled and agreed. Why couldn't she be a bitch? I hate her for having no reason to hate her. Why did she have to be kind and beautiful. But it didn't matter anymore because she'd already won.

"Hey, I'm Bella." My voice sounded as though I was going to cry. I wanted to but obviously wouldn't.

Luckily Alice came and I didn't have to speak anymore because it was movie time. We moved to the living room and the couples grabbed seats. Jasper and Alice snuggled in the love seat and Emmett sat on the armchair with Rose in his lap. The only seats left were on the sofa. Tanya sat down on one end and pulled Edward down with her. She rested her head against his chest and watched the screen, waiting. I sat down on the other side of Edward and pushed myself as far away as possible without being on the arm of the sofa.

I looked at Edward, he looked uncomfortable. He looked at me and the way I had moved so far from him, and I swear he looked like he would cry. I turned my attention to the screen and avoided looking at him.

We watched movie after mover as the others snuggled together. Every so often I could feel Edward grab my hand and squeeze, but once I looked at him and he saw the pain, he would let me be. After the third movie, Tanya had to be home and said goodbye to everybody. Just before she left, refusing to be walked to the door as she knew her way, she turned to Edward and kissed him. And I mean she kissed him, kissed him. I quickly excused myself and went to the bathroom.

I splashed cold water onto my face and waited for the sound of the front door closing. I gave it another minute or so before I made my way back into the lounge. Edward looked up as I walked in, opening his mouth to say something, but I just looked away and sat back down, squashing myself to the corner.

The next movie Alice put on was a horror. Not a good idea. I had never liked them and Edward used to have to calm me down throughout. Charlie once put one on and quickly learnt to never do it again. But this time I would not need Edward. I would close my eyes.

Funny how even though I said I would close them, I couldn't. the girls screamed and I cringed away from the television. I suddenly felt Edward move next to me. I didn't have the energy or the will to push him off. The next scary bit happened and I shoved my head into the crook of his neck to hide me from the fearful movie.

Edward let go and I panicked. He layed on his back but quickly pulled me onto him. I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head on his chest. I concentrated on his heartbeat and slowly the feelings I got when I was with Edward washed over me. And soon the darkness took me and I was asleep at last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how did you like it?**

**Please Review ! ! !**

**Save a Tree , eat a beaver – and it will all be good ! **

**-Becca,x**


	10. I wan't to be thirteen again

**Heyyaaa,x **

**I am really sorry for how late this update is…feel free to slap me ;)**

**Everything has been going wrong with me and even though its no excuse, I'm gonna use it ;)**

**I'm trying to fit everything in and make sure I don't rush the chapters and make them crap…so I'm trying!**

**Please review, I swear it hurts my face how much they make me smile…and blush lol ;)**

**Review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! …Please ;)**

**-Becca,x**

* * *

**Chapter 10: I Want to Be Thirteen Again, I need to be...**

* * *

BPOV

I could feel myself waking up, hoping that I could sleep more. The light made my eyelids look red and I knew it would be time to get up soon. I sighed and turned over. I felt something hard beneath me, not my bed.

I lifted my head up, eyes closed, and slowly my lids fluttered open. I was met by piercing, emerald eyes. I jumped up and off of him, confused and panicked. This was obviously the wrong thing to do as soon enough I landed with a thump on the floor beside the couch. I rolled onto my back, met by the eyes again, and sighed.

"Good morning to you too." He said while chuckling. I missed his voice. It had become deeper, huskier than the fourteen year old boys voice in my memories. And dare I say it, sexier.

"What time is it?" I said in a huff, he was still laughing. He grabbed my arms and hoisted me up.

"Well right now it is about three in the afternoon. I woke up about thirty minutes ago. We slept a long time." I gasped.

"Oh my God! We've been out over half a day?" he smiled sadly.

"Well that's what happens after three years of no sleep." I looked away, not needing to go back there.

"Where are the others?" I asked listening to the silent house.

"Well according to the piece of paper stuck to my head this morning, Alice and Rose went shopping and Emmett and Jasper have to go and hold their bags. Oh and you're extremely lucky you got out of that."

"Why?" surely she couldn't be that bad.

"Let's just hope you never have to find out." I laughed with him and we both sat back on the couch.

"So what would you like to do today?" he asked.

"I have no idea. You could…it doesn't matter." He wouldn't.

"No, wait, what?" he asked curiously.

"Well…I haven't heard it in such a long time…could you…play for me?" I said while motion to upstairs where his piano was.

"Do you even have to ask?" he said while pulling me up the stairs.

"I guess not…but we should get ready first. I need a human moment. How come, after all this time, you still don't get morning breath?" I muttered the last part.

"What? It's not like you have it. Oh and on the note it said that Alice went to yours this morning to get you your things. Then it said that she is disgusted at you and is banning you from ever buying clothes again without her so she just brought your toiletries. They're in her bathroom with the clothes she demands you put on." He was holding in laughter and he was really starting to bug me. I sighed.

"Where's Alice's room, jerk?" he feigned hurt and put his hand on his heart.

"I'm hurt you think I'm a jerk. You can really get a guy. Anyway, it's this way." He led me to a door and left me to get ready.

Inside was the most Alice like room ever. Everything was bright, in oranges and yellows and pinks. There were designs everywhere and the room was incredibly stylish. At the side there was a door that I assumed lead to her bathroom.

I entered it and found it to be about as big as the room. On the side was my bag, so without a glance at the clothes I stripped and stepped into the shower. The boiling water soothed me and massaged the knots in my back. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and once I had got rid of all the suds, I stepped out and towel dried me.

On the side was matching, lacy black underwear, surprisingly enough, my size. They still had the label on so I would remind myself to thank but shout at Alice later. I pulled on the dark, skinny jeans and the midnight blue tank top. Next to all of the clothes was a pair of four inch, blue high heels that I laughed at. They would kill me. Luckily the shoes I wore yesterday, my blue converse, would probably go with the outfit.

I put the clothes I wore yesterday into a bag and stepped out of the bathroom. I made my way out of the chick flick room and entered the clean, calm hallway of Alice's floor, I was sure there were other rooms but as I had only seen her room it would be her floor.

I crept along, trying to be as quiet as possible, making my way up stairs and across halls. I worked my way up, finally, to the top floor and made my way in front of the furthest door to the left. I could hear the shower running from his bathroom and I thought about whether to knock or not. I decided on not seeing as he would probably complain about it and wouldn't hear me anyway.

I heard the shower go off as I opened the door. I stopped in my tracks.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Edward!" I whispered again.

I moved forward, he had a few doors so I didn't have a clue which led to the bathroom. I edged forward to an old looking door and placed my hand on the handle just as I was about to open it I heard a door swing open.

"Bella? Don't open that door!" I jumped about half a foot in the air and spun around, tripping in the process. I hadn't known he was so close until I slammed into him hard and proceeded to fall to the ground, me on top of him.

I gasped as we landed and looked at him. Skin. I looked down and blushed harder than ever. He was only in a towel. A very small towel, very low on his hips. I slowly worked my eyes up and found myself staring at his chest. He was always muscled but time really had done him good. Before I could be caught ogling too long I snapped my head up to look at him.

His expression was unfathomable. I slowly shifted myself, still on him, so I was closer to his face, to lead me from temptation (that being his insanely sculpted chest). His eyes suddenly clouded over in…pleasure? And that's when I realised what exactly I had shifted from, in turn making me rub up against.

Oh shit.

My eyes opened wide as did his and I quickly rolled off him. We lay there in embarrassment and awkwardness. And yet there were only two things on my mind.

First of how much I wished I was still on top of him, with all the rubbing and second I was certain…he was _huge._

He then jumped up and ran back into the bathroom with clothes in his hands. Only twenty seconds later, he appeared and the word awkward didn't do this situation justice.

"I am so sorry, I just didn't know which door, and then I had no idea if…I shouldn't have come in the first place and then with the moving and-" he cut me off with his deep, velvety chuckling.

"Oh, so you're laughing at me now? I thought you always promised not to laugh?" I said teasingly.

"What, like all the times you've promised to watch where you walk?" he said as he started laughing harder.

"Hey! I came through! I promised to watch and I did, I never said it would help, did I?" he just carried on laughing.

"Okay, okay. What's behind the door? I didn't mean to…but I didn't know which was the bathroom." He immediately looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it's okay. If you don't want to show me or its private, I understand, I-"he cut me off on my disappointed rant.

"it's not that I don't want to show you…" I looked down. He then grabbed my face and gently made me look up.

"It's just…I don't know what you'll think." I smiled.

"I promise I won't laugh…unlike some people I know." He laughed a little. He placed is hand on the knob but hesitated.

"I don't know whether to show you…just, tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." He slowly opened the door. I stepped in but stopped in my tracks.

Everywhere in the small box room was…me? On every wall were Edward and I from the age of ten to fourteen. There were a few pictures of me when I was younger which I had given him, I only had a few left and some of him younger but all in all…it was me.

I looked at him. He was staring intently at me. He ran his hand through his wild hair and averted my gaze.

"Some…erm…I had some from then and…err…you gave me a few and so did Mrs. Mitchell when I went back and…erm…yeah…"

I made my wall around the walls, scanning my past. Reliving the moments in my memories. Pictures in the home, at the park, in our rooms, it was a memorial to our life together. And then I stopped.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly. He was close behind me.

"How did she get this? I thought she didn't find out until later?"

I looked at the photograph in front of me. It was my first night at the home. It was when we declared our best friendship and he soothed my nightmares. It was when we said we needed each other.

I could feel the tears prick my eyes. I let my hand fall from the photo and I looked down. Edward slowly spun me to face him and lifted my chin. His eyes we slightly wet, he looked so sad. It hurt to look.

"I meant what I said…I need you." He whispered. He looked as vulnerable as he had then. And then I was in his arms.

I held onto him for dear life, I didn't ever want to let go. All those memories, everything we did or said. He fixed me and I fixed him, we're the same person, two halves of a hole. And without him my half has been braking. I need to be fixed and he needs to fix me.

"We've…sure got intense since we were together last." I whispered into his chest. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well you were funnier as a kid. I swear, look how dramatic you are, attention seeking!" he laughed and I hit him. He held me and we stood like that forever, or so it seemed.

"Fix me…" it was so quiet, I wasn't sure if I had even heard it. But I had. I looked up at him as he smiled sadly down at me.

"My life literally depends on it." I whispered.

I saw his eyes travel from my eyes to my lips. I instinctively looked at his, not a good idea. The two plump, red, lips that I knew better than anything I had ever seen or touched were beautiful and calling to me. His soft pink tongue darted out to moisturise his lips and that was it.

Slowly his head ducked down, at an impossibly slow pace. His eyes darted from lips to eyes, lips to eyes. My head slowly lifted towards his and I could feel the tension in the air. His fingers came up and brushed the side of my face and palmed my cheek. My eyes fluttered close and I leant into his hands. I felt like I was on fire and wanted more. My eyes slowly opened and he was an inch away. We moved in and our lips were just about to meet and then…

"Dude's, SNOWBALL FIGHT!" followed by "Ow, Rosie!" The slamming door and Emmett's booming voice made us both jump about ten feet in the air.

We quickly went back into his room and he shut the door to…room Bella? Edward looked at me longingly and I looked away, when I looked back he was rubbing his neck in an uncomfortable way.

Emmett suddenly burst through the door, and if it were any other time I would have laughed. He looked madly in awe, like a little boy on Christmas day.

"Snow!" He whisper yelled, which by Emmett sounded like normal yelling.

I giggled and Emmett laughed, ran over to me and swung me on his back. I screamed and he ran us downstairs to the others, leaving Edward alone to follow.

~After the snowball fight~

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" I was crying with laughter. Emmett had been screaming for the past three minutes while running around the Cullen household. Edward and Jasper decided to take revenge on him for smashing their faces into a mountain of snow. They also decided that great revenge would not only be stuffing a pound of snow in his underwear but also spray painting his car…inappropriate things. Thankfully he hadn't seen his car yet.

"Emmett, stop screaming already and change out of your damn clothes!" Rosalie yelled at a still screaming Emmett. Always following her commands, Emmett sped up to his room to change.

Jasper was chuckling, resting his head on Alice's lap, Rosalie was sat on the armchair holding in her laughter and…Tanya was leaning against my- Edward on the sofa. I still wished she was a bitch so I could have a reason to hate her.

I myself am on the floor on the other side of the room to Edward, becoming quickly uncomfortable. The snow fight was incredibly funny, that is until Tanya came by and we had to stop. I still think Rosalie did that on purpose.

"Hey guys, I better be heading back…" it was around five and Charlie was meant to be home soon, he said something about tonight that I couldn't remember though.

I saw Edward frown in the corner of my eyes but I ignored it. Alice huffed.

"But why? You can just stay over again; we can take you to school in the morning."

I thought hard. "I, err…" and then I remembered "have to get back for Jacob." He and his dad, Charlie's best friend Billy, were coming over tonight.

"Who the he- who's Jacob?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"My friend." And boy did his face fall. I had to do something about it.

"Err…well him and his dad are coming over…but I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind meeting you; he'll probably be kissing your feet. Curing the depression of Bella and everything…" I said looking down.

"Well if that's okay with all of you…" everybody nodded.

"Well I better be going anyway. Have fun, see you later everybody." Tanya quickly got up but not before giving Edward a lingering kiss. I looked away. We all said our goodbyes and finally me and Edward made it to the car.

His jaw was tight and so was his grip on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"How do you know this Jacob?" damn, he had no right…okay maybe he did.

"My friend, I told you. He's Billy's son." He flexed his jaw.

"And do you like him? How much do you like him?" that was it.

"Edward! Christ I'm sorry, but you don't get to go there! You sit there making out with Ta- you are a hypocrite, anyway. You have no right! Okay you have a little seeing as you're the most important person in my life, but you cannot be in the position you're in and then get angry that I am friends with somebody!" I turned away but needed to say something else.

"We never had an actual proper fight, ever. We would sit there at the home, hand in hand. We'd sit there on our own, or with Angela, and we'd be in our own little world. You would come into my room, call me love, lay down beside me and you'd kiss me softly and hum me to sleep. You were my Edward! Then you left and I was alone- you know that doesn't even matter. I finally get you again but its not the same, everything has changed!" I was sobbing hard now and he looked broken, I probably did too. "I don't want to be me, I wanna be thirteen again. I want pain to be tripping and reality to be you. I don't want all the crap that gets in the way; I just need it to be how it used to be. How we used to be."

And with that I ran from the car and up to the porch. I got the door open in a flash and ran inside, I could hear Edward following me. I slammed the door and slid to the floor.

Then the banging started.

"Bella!" I heard his muffled, beautiful voice and cried harder. Eventually he gave up and then there was silence.

**Edwards POV**

Shit!

That's it. I cant do it anymore. This needs to end now. By tomorrow, I will make Bella happy whatever it takes.

My Bella will finally be mine, fully, again…

* * *

**Kind of a cliffy ;)**

**the next Chapter will be drama, tears and...well you'll find out soon enough ;)**

**PLEASEEEEE REVIEEWWWW ;)**

**LOTS of LOVE**

**-Beccaaaa,x**


	11. Our Bubble

**Heeyyaaa, people I love ;)**

**Hopefully this chapter is up MUCH earlier than the last one was, and again I apologise for the last one x**

**Please review! The more I get the more incentive I have to be quicker with the updating!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Beccaa,x**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Our Bubble**

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I felt like crying. Everything could have been so simple. I could have gone back when I was fourteen when I said I would. I could have not dated anybody like I said I would. I could have loved her properly like I said I would.

But I didn't.

I did not go back because I listened to immature snobby children. I dated Tanya to block the pain and guilt that ate away at me. And I can't love her properly because of my mistakes. And the major one I have to fix at this point in time was to break up with Tanya without breaking her.

I didn't understand why I hadn't done it earlier. I knew I didn't want to hurt her and of course I felt bad that I was throwing her away now I had Bella, but I didn't matter anyway, I was going to do it.

I slammed on the accelerator as I neared my home, the last length. She'd be there but so would the others. I knew they loved Bella, but how would they take it?

I turned of the engine and ran to the door. Tanya's car wasn't here yet but I knew she'd be here soon. I opened the door to find each member of my family in the living room.

Alice looked up with a knowing expression.

"I'm going to do it, I have to." I said to her but of course the others heard. Rosalie stood up with a questioning glare.

"Going to do what? If it's what I think, you better change your mind quickly." All the family was looking now, curious as to what we were talking about.

"I have to. Rosalie I know she's your friend, she's mine too. But you know I'm meant to be with Bella." I thought she'd accept it but I wasn't ready for what she said. I didn't think it was really about Tanya.

"You're meant to be with?! Tanya loves you, you ass! And you're going to dump her for Bella? You're going to leave her and be with the girl pulling you away from your family? Family is first Edward, you should know that! How could you do that?" she was angry but what she said hit a nerve.

"She's pulling me from you?! Are you kidding me?!" people tried to intervene.

"Kids, calm do-" Esme was cut off by jasper.

"Look man, I know how much you love her. Just remember your family. Be happy, too."

"Family," Rosalie started "family is something that can be sick and twisted and cruel. But this one isn't and some of us depend on that." She whispered.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room.

Carlisle, my adopted father. My mother's best friend and my adopted mothers love. He was more a father than the sick bastard who was only biology to me. He was the head of my makeshift family, I loved him. My eyes shifted to the next person.

Esme, my mother figure. She was the heart of this family. Even though she could never replace what my mother was to me, the words seemed foreign because she was too perfect. I am proud to be her son as I was with my real mother. My eyes went down for the next person.

Alice, my sister. She was probably my favourite new sibling. She is probably my greatest friend if you didn't count Bella. She was so happy. With everything she had been through, it was amazing how she could still remain joyful. She had been sent to an asylum at the age of nine because she visions. Her parents put her in their because she 'disgraced' their name. The place was a dump. It was hidden in the middle of nowhere and their methods were sick. When she first told me, I wanted to cry. But its made who she was today, it made her stronger. My little sister.

Jasper stood next to her. He was a true brother. He was selfless and would do anything for any of us, especially Alice. Out of my two brothers he is more of a best friend where as Emmett is typical older brother. He grew up in the south. He was an orphan since birth, but at the age of eleven was abducted by sick, twisted people. They beat him, they didn't feed him. He lived with it until he was fourteen, when his abductors were arrested and put to death. Carlisle and Esme found him when he was fifteen. He got better quickly, Alice made sure of it. Still after what he went through, you learn not to make Jasper angry. But my mostly cool, calm brother was a saint. My eyes shot to my oldest brother.

Emmett was the perfect brother. He teased me, he kicked my ass, he called me Eddie but I would never be able to live without it. He was opposites. He had a hard exterior but a soft and warm heart. He was just a big teddy bear. He grew up with his parents and little brother. They were typical trailer trash and were addicts. He would hide his younger brother when his parents would come home, pissed or high and would take all his father or mother gave him. Nobody touched his little brother. He was beaten most of the time and he took it like it was nothing. But one day he arrived home late, he had to speak with a teacher about his grades and attendance. When he got home he heard screams from his parent bedrooms. They belonged to his brother. He had frozen as his brothers screams died away. He slowly opened the door and found something that would stay with him forever. His father laughing over a small, not moving boy and a high mother giggling on the bed. He lost it. He got a bat by the bed and smashed his father with it. He grabbed his little brother and ran. He was only thirteen and it messed him up. When he went to the police, they helped him give his parent what the deserved as he broke down over his brother who was in a critical condition at the hospital. He was put into care and when his brother healed, a family adopted him and Esme and Carlisle adopted Emmett when he was fifteen. He still sees Kellen and writes to him, he lives in New York now. After that he is now my brother and he's better than anything.

Standing by him was Rosalie. We may not get on but we knew we had each others backs. She was my first sister, my first sibling, so we had a connection behind all the irritation. She used to call me bugs, before the others came and I called her claws, don't ask. We understood, mostly. She, like Jasper, had lived in the south. But she was rich, extremely rich. She never met her mother and barely saw her father, and when she did there was always something off about him. So when they went broke and moved to a small, horrible place, she didn't expect to find her father for the man he truly was. He touched her and hurt her. And then one day he and his drunkard friends took it farther and she was raped. The raped and beat her and then left her for dead. She was found by the police and eventually adopted by Esme and Carlisle but has never quite healed. She accepted what happened but had become slightly bitter over it but I knew the warm person she could be. She loved Emmett and she loved us and weirdly enough I wouldn't trade her for the world.

My eyes moved to the mirror behind everybody. What did I see? I saw a boy who was broken. I saw a boy who was fixed by a little girl. I saw a boy who then broke both of them. I saw a group of broken people trying to heal one another and lastly I saw a boy who was trying to heal with them but knew that the little girl was the only one who could do the job. I took another breath.

"Look, I know. You all mean so much to me. We are family and family does come first. We heal each other and we need to be healed. And its mostly worked." I looked at my siblings. "Rose and Em, you have helped each other so much, same with Jazz and Alice. And I have tried so hard to be able to heal right along with you. But I can't. And no matter how much I love you, Bella is first because she is family. She is the person I love, the person I know the most and have known the longest other than Carlisle. She is me, I am her. Without her I'm nothing. Today she told me she wished to be thirteen again and I do too! We were happy, we were in love. We are still in love. The day I left I broke us and you have to understand the only way I heal is if she does and I have to be with her to do that." A tear slid down my cheek and I looked away.

Everybody looked so sad. Except from Rosalie. She gave me a stern look and walked towards me. I don't know what I was expecting. She came close and…hugged me. She put her lips near my ear.

"Go and get healed bugs." I smiled and hugged her tight. I kissed her cheek and stepped back.

"I intend to claws." My other siblings were confused and my parents were smiling.

I ran outside and ran down our monstrous drive. And there Tanya was in her shiny car. She stopped and got out.

"Edward?" she looked at me confused and then something dawned on her.

"Tanya we have to-" she cut me off.

"I know what your about to say. It's okay, you love her." I looked down at her and her expression stabbed my heart.

"Tanya I am so sorry. I care for you so much but I-" she smiled sadly.

"I know. I will always care for you Edward, but a blind person could see how you feel about her and how she feels about you. But you took your time with it. I'd be careful what you say to her if I were you. Good luck." He voice cracked and a tear escaped her eye.

I wiped it away with my thumb and did something that would make it the end. I lowered my head and let my lips graze hers in a sweet kiss.

"Tanya, you will find a man who loved you and deserves you. You're too good for me. Thank you." She closed her eyes and leaned into the hand I rested on her cheek.

"I sure am going to miss this." She whispered. I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her tight.

"Goodbye Tanya. Please know that its me, you're so kind. Remember that. I will miss you, but I hope we can still be friends"

She looked at me and smiled. "We'll see. Now go and get her." I let go and backed away up the drive.

"Goodbye Edward." She whispered.

I ran up to my car and jumped in. It was already dark. I looked at my watch, it was already ten. I hadn't realised it took so long. I raced down the drive and made my way to Bella's.

My car wouldn't go fast enough, but finally, I was outside her house.

**Bella POV.**

When I had pulled myself of the floor, I made dinner for four. Charlie kept asking me what was wrong we he arrived home but I wouldn't answer. Billy and Jacob arrived around seven and stayed until nine. I didn't really take any notice of what happened.

I got ready for bed in a zombie like fashion and lay beneath the covers of my bed. I missed Edward. His name brought back tears. Everything could have been so simple. Even if he didn't come back when we were fourteen, if he weren't with Tanya we would be together now. But what am I saying? Did I really expect him to be the same?

Yes, I guess I did. But it was too much to ask, too selfish.

I looked at my alarm clock. 10:09pm. I turned onto my side, tears never stopping. I sobbed and sobbed and then sobbed some more. I couldn't stand that everything had changed. I just couldn't accept the fact nothing would ever be the same.

Charlie had been called to the station, there had been a fire in one of the house on the large area of lands. The house was abandoned so it was just a case of finding the kid that did it. He was going to be out all night and some of the morning so he said he'd just sleep at the station. So being here, alone, kind of made it worse. This set off another round of tears.

I closed my eyes and listened to my erratic heartbeat. Suddenly there was a scratch at my window. I heard a light curse, as I panicked, and the window was pulled up. I was still crying and I lifted my head up, ready to scream. But there he was. Looking at me, taking in the tears.

"Angel, don't cry…" he whispered, anguished. He ran to me and sat next ot me on the bed. I cried harder.

"I- I'm sorry about b-before." I flung my arms out and clung to him.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I never came back, I dated Tanya…I did everything wrong." He held me tight.

"No, I asked for too much and…dated?" he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I broke up with Tanya. She's lovely…but she's not the one for me. I have a soul mate." I squeezed him tighter then pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I need it to be how it used to be…" I whispered.

"Me too." He said before adding "I'm sorry I'm not the boy you loved." I shook my head.

"You'll always be that boy…" I whispered and with that he leaned in and pur lips met for the first time in three years.

His hands were on the sides of my face rubbing away all the tears I had cried. His lips were just like I remembered, I felt like I was on fire.

He slowly laid us down and we laid together kissing sweetly. "I missed you so much." I whispered between kisses. His kisses became needy and passionate. His hands ran down my sides, grazing my breasts. I kissed him more urgently. He moved his hands back to the sides of my face and pulled away.

"I love you so much." He said staring into my eyes, his green ones becoming so intense.

"I will always love you, angel." I whispered softly back. He kissed me softly and pulled back slightly but his lips were just grazing mine.

"Marry me." He whispered into my lips. I didn't need time to think about what he asked me.

"Of course." His head shot up. Staring intently, trying to work out what I was thinking.

"You will?" he said, elated.

"I will spend the rest of my life with you, Edward. I love you, all my heart forever."

He smiled hugely and kissed me hard.

"All my heart forever, my Bella." He whispered and kissed me like his life depended on it.

Our kisses became so urgent that I found myself tugging at his shirt. His hands slid down my sides and he fingered the hem of my shirt. He placed kisses from my lips, down to my neck and collar bone, then he jumped to the bottom of my tank top. He looked at me as if asking for permission but all I could do was moan at the sensations his hands brought me. He slowly lifted my shirt about an inch and kissed my skin.

He would pull it up and kiss more of my skin. Eventually he had pulled my shirt off. I tugged at his and he complied by pulling it off.

He kissed between my breast, his tongue flicking out, making me moan. His lips moved to below my ear and his hands moved around to my bra latch. My breathing was ragged. His hands paused, questioning. His lips suddenly enveloped my earlobe and he sucked and nibbled on it.

"Edward" I moaned in a whisper. That made him undo my bra.

He hand removed his jeans so the only things we were wearing were our underwear. He slowly slid my bra off, taking in every detail which made me blush.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

He lowered his head and took one of my breasts in his mouth and then the other, my back arched towards him. he trailed kisses up to my neck.

"You're so beautiful, you always have been." He looked me in the eyes. The moment was so intense.

"Edward," I whispered. "Make love to me." He immediately ducked his head down and kissed me hard.

His hands slid down and fingered the edge of my underwear. His finger slipped under and he stroked me while kissing me. I became extremely wet. He pulled down my underwear and I kicked them off. He did this with his own and I knew I had been right before. He was huge.

He sat himself between my legs and looked me in the eyes.

"Edward" I moaned, ducking my head to his shoulder.

"I love you, baby." He whispered and the he slowly entered me. It hurt at first. A hell of a lot.

His eyes were glued to me. A tear escaped my eye. He slowly kissed it away. It stopped hurting and I realised there was pleasure instead. I moaned and ground my hips to his.

And then he made love to me.

The next thing I knew the room was light, an early morning light. I looked up and saw Edward in all his glory, sleeping next to me. I gasped. He looked so much like the child I first fell in love with when he slept. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at me with only love.

"Good morning soon to be Mrs. Masen Cullen" I grinned so wide it hurt.

"Good morning future husband." He kissed me softly. We were tangled in the sheets, I couldn't tell where u ended and he began.

"You're perfect, you know that?" I whispered.

"As are you, my love." He whispered back, sealing the declaration with a kiss.

And the bubble we had those years ago, was coming back once again.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Did you like it? Sorry about the x-rated stuff ; ) **

**Pleaseee Review!**

**Please, Please && Please……….**

**Would you like me to add more, or finish it there and add an epilogue?**

**-Beccaaaa,x**

**P**

**U**

**S**

**H**

**T**

**H**

**I**

**S**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Epilogue: Repeat in History

**Hey all (:**

**I decided that I would go with an epilogue. I could have carried the story on but the few ways I could have gone with it didn't really appeal to me.**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

**IMPORTANT : I might add a few chapters after this to see what has been happening, but I haven't decided.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THIS IS THE EPILOGUE!!**

* * *

**Epilogue: Repeat in History**

* * *

**Mrs. Mitchell's POV**

The sun had set once again, and twilight had come another time in this old woman's children were all asleep as I sat here with an album in my arms, fire burning crisply, as I awaited the arrival of a little girl.

You meet a lot of people, in my line of work, and every so often you meet and help something magical. As I turned the page of the old scrap book I held, I thought back to all those years ago when I met a couple of children who fit into the magical category. I had to admit that the little boy and girl in my memory were my favourite.

The first page was of a group of children who I remembered so clearly. They were all wearing cheesy grins and I studied their faces remembering. As I scanned the photo I noticed the three people separated from the rest of the room. The first I remembered as Angela Connelly, she was the sweetest little girl. She was indeed a shy one, but the her kindness was a thing to aspire to. I said goodbye to her as she became Angela Webber twenty years ago. About five years ago she wrote to me, she was no longer Angela Webber. She had written of a love whom she had married, a Ben Cheney. They had two little boys and she was happy. It warmed my heart to receive that letter.

My eyes shifted towards the couple excluded away, even from little Angela. An involuntary smile graced my face. These two were special, they were meant for great things. Bella Swan was no less than a God send to this orphanage. It was here she had met a lonely Edward Cullen and here that they merged into one. I could tell from the moment I saw him help her up to their rooms they were in love, whether they knew it or not.

The day he had to leave my heart broke. It broke as I watched a young couple, only fourteen, being torn apart. I saw the broken little girl of ten as he drove away. I prayed for their happiness and when he didn't show up I saw my little Bella crumble and fall.

I remembered happier moments, like when Edward and I arranged their free day and how proud I was of them both. I had to admit they were like my children. When Bella's father came for her I didn't want to see her go, but of course I had to. When they left I carried on and met new children, children who had been through rough times, nasty children, sweethearts like little Angela but I've never found another Edward and Bella.

I missed them sorely, so imagine my surprise and joy when I received a letter about ten years ago from my little Bella and Edward. Their words made my heart warm and I was elated. They wrote about missing me and how no matter how much they loved their first mothers and new mothers, but that I had been their mother when they had become each others wholes. I had cried over this letter. Soon after they visited, they were as beautiful as ever. We caught up and I was once again a mother and I told them exactly that.

It was extremely emotional. Bella and Edward shared a tear over the loss of my loving husband. Yes, Mr. Mitchell had passed from a heart attack about seven years after they left. He died young and should never have happened but I survived. I found them to be engaged and was invited to the wedding where I would meet their new family, where they would bless Edward's mother's name and take Mason as their married name and would cry as they said their vowels.

So now, twenty four years after I first met my little Edward and Bella, at the ripe old age of sixty-two, I am happy with my life. And I have three little angels to make life worth it, because I am now –thanks to Bella and Edward- Nana Mia. Seven years ago Bella gave birth to my first granddaughter- the beautiful Elizabeth Renee Mason, named after their biological mothers. She was a little angel. She was the image of her mother but had her fathers unusual shade of hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Two years later Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy- Luke Phillip Mason, named after Bella's Childhood father Phil and my husband Luke. I smiled at the thought. Luke was as beautiful as his sister and parents. He had his fathers hair and his mothers beautiful brown doe eyes. He looked like a fair mix of the both of them.

And then, three years ago, Bella gave birth to their second daughter- Mia Esme Mason, named after the two woman who were the mothers that couldn't be there for them. It was an honour.

And now, believe it or not, Bella is seven months gone with her third little girl. She is to be names Carlie Alice Angela Masen. Named after her Grandpa's and two best friends.

I couldn't love anybody more than I loved them. I couldn't really believe this all started from a little girl who tripped and a boy with beautiful eyes. It had been a long time since the days of silently watching Edward sneak into Bella's room and calm her, and the days where they would come sit with me when everybody else was playing. I did miss the beginning to the two but it has only gotten better in the years that have passed.

The doorbell ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. I stood and put away the album of my babies past and answered the door. Their stood the little girl of ten, with long brown locks and deep brown doe eyes. I let her in and made her comfortable and offered to make he hot cocoa. I sat her in the lounge and made my way to the kitchen.

As I boiled the water I heard a small bang. I made my way to investigate and suddenly heard whispers. I sneaked a peak and smiled at the sight.

Little Ella was on the floor, obviously having fallen, and there helping her up was no other than Anthony Callem. A little boy who kept to himself and who had a troubled past. I watched as he offered to help her to his room and as he patiently helped her hobble up the stairs. I sighed a content sigh.

Maybe, just maybe, I had found another Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Wasn't disappointing, I hope.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to this story but as far as I know, this is the end.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**And one last time (I think)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of love**

**-Beccaaa,x**


	13. TheParable

**Okay, so ignore whatever gibberish I posted here the other day, I'm sorry!**

**So the point in this A/N: I've been working on some stories for a while but I don't really want to post them on this account. I was eleven when I wrote these stories so they're not.. well I was eleven. This account is also clogged up with my favourites so I've decided to use it for just that - my favourites.**

**Anway, long story short - my new account name is: TheParable**

**So far I've posted a couple of one-shots but I'd love for you to check them out!(:**

**Twitter: BeccaLetMeSign**

**Sorry for any troubles, I really hope you review my new stuff!**

**You've been great!**

**#B**


End file.
